Rick and Morty, and Steven In the crossover rickventures
by M00nman
Summary: Rick Sanchez (C108-37) and his morty are charged with a crime they didn't commit. The council of ricks have banished them to the mysterious, universe x. Will they be able to return home? Probably not, but whatever. Takes place during Steven episode, 'stuck together.' (Featuring pirate rick)
1. Chapter 1

Rick and Morty, and Steven, in the crossover Rickventures

AN *(burp)*

Chapter 1 banished

You are about to enter the court room of judge rick prime, the ricks are real, the cases are real, the rulings are final, this is his court room, this is judge rick!

60 year old inmate rick Sanchez C108-37 is accused of committing murder of a fellow inmate, at the council of ricks penitentiary, and Morty smith C108-37 is accused of being his acquaintance!

Mr Sanchez claims that he has been set up, and that his lawyer is requesting sexual favours in exchange for proper legal advice.

Judge rick : ok (clears throat) ok mr, mr Sanchez?

Defendant rick ; right

: I believe that, I believe that your case is, was going to be, going to trail not this Monday, but the following monday, do you understand that?

; yes, uh

: ok I'll tell you if, you need to tell me something I want, I'll let you come up here to the podium so you can speak into the microphone, and I can hear you.

; yes, uh the attorney here, I'm wanting to fire him.

: uh huh?

; I you know don't feel like he's doing any : who are you going to, who ya gonna hire?

; not gonna hire nobody, I'm gonna try get a different public defender.

: there, there isn't, you have a right to a attorney. ; this lawyer has : you don't have a right to a specific attorney.

; this lawyer has made sexual advances on me. : well ; he, he's mis, misrepresenting my case, he told me if, if I want him to do a good job, I had to let him give me oral sex, he's had doctors at central ricks hospital, put a false : he's had doctors at central ricks hospital? ; put a false diagnosis on me.

: ok? ; um : I I don't ya know, I know mr smith pretty well, and I don't think he has the ability to make doctors at central ricks do anything.

; well they did it, and he's the one that had me sit down there.

: well ya know, they may have done it but I don't think that he had anything to do with it.

; alright well, he won't give me the discovery.

: he well I'm.

; there's things in discovery he's supposed to give me, the incident and told me that, th-that it was the discovery.

: ok ; there are alternating documents : ok if you want, if you want the indictment, I'll make sure you get a copy of the indictment.

; no I'm saying, I got the indictment : uh huh? ; but he's not complying with discovery : ok ; I'm supposed to get the autopsy report, the coroner's report, pictures of the crime scene : cor coroner's report? ; criminal background records I want : is this a, is this a murder?

Guard rick} in the county jail.

: ok.

; yeah I'm supposed to get the criminal background records, investigation summaries

: mr smith what discovery do you have?

Lawyer Morty] I've given him every thin I have

: you've given him everything you have?

] yes sir.

: he's given you everything.

; this is a murder case and your : huh? ; this is a murder case, and you telling me the only thing on discovery is a 4 page indictment?

: I don't think he's saying that, I think he's saying he's given you everything he has.

; he ain't given no autopsy report, he ain't giving me no coroner's report, he ain't given me : it may be that he doesn't have that, I don't know.

; that what I've been trying to get, he didn't give n-, me pictures of the crime scene, I've seen other people go to trial on murder charges, I've seen what your supposed to get, I'm not going to work with this attorney.

: well ya know you, you ; it's not, it's not gonna happen : you've got, you've got ; I'm not going to trail with this, attorney.

: well you've got two choices, one you can go to trail with him, or two you can try the case yourself, now I definitely, completely think that's, that's ; and I've got a right to have : wait a minute listen to me, that would be the biggest mistake you've ever made in your life.

; so basically you're sitting here telling me : now you have a ; you're gonna find me guilty if I, if I go to trail and try to defend myself?

: you're probably right, that would be my guess, if you would try to defend yourself, y-y-you don't know anything about selecting a jury do you?

; no.

: do you know anything about cross examining witnesses?

; no.

: do you know anything about criminal procedure?

; I know I don't have to let : do you know anything I'm ; this guy suck my dick : l-l-let me ; to get some legal representation : you know something? I'll be honest mr Sanchez, I really don't believe that.

; well I'm not, I'm not concerned if you believe it or not.

: I, you ; I'm supposed to, I'm supposed to have a right to a attorney : that ; and I'm not going to work with this attorney : well that's up to you ; so I hold myself in contempt if you try to pull me up here in court with that attorney.

: tha- that's fine, I'm mean that's up to you, I, you, I told you what your choices are, you can go to trail ; I'm just telling you : listen to me ; I'll hold myself in contempt: listen to me.

; fuck you! : listen to me ; go fuck yourself, I'm through here y'all done?

: I'm, I'm, I'm finding, I'm finding you in contempt of court ; I don't care : I know you don't and I sentence you and your morty to 20 days banishment for that, and if you say anything else, I'm gonna add twenty days to anything you say ; fuck you : forty days ; fuck you again : sixty ; go fuck yourself : a year ; ya mama : ten years ; suck my dick : ya know something this is going to be a interesting trail ; oh yeah? : oh yeah (smiles) ; ya no-, ya not suppose to smile in court, ya know if ya smile : I can smile any time I want ; that's a violation, now you're cussing and yelling at me : I have not cussed.

; yeah you did : I am yelling ; well go fuck yourself, suck my dick :that's why I'm yelling ; suck my dick :ya know something? You are appsolutely the rudest person I think I've ever met ; you reckon, you reckon if I let you suck my dick you'll give me a fair trial here?

: ooooh I don't think so ; I've got a big dick now, an,and if I pull it out : I don't think that's gonna get you a fair trail, unless you have every one of the jurors do it ; ya know what? I don't think that mouth is big enough sir, I have a big old donkey dick!

: ya know? I'm sure mines, I'm sure mines not ; I've got a big old donkey dick for that ass : good I'm sure the women love it ; I don't fuck Girls : oh oh no I'm sorry ; I fuck boys : oh I'm sorry you prefer men ; I fuck boys : you prefer men right? ; I fuck white, white boys : oh oh white or black? white boys : oh butt boys? ; with big butts : oh of course, ya know? Ye-ye-you look like a queer ; well ok so now you're calling me a queer in he court room? : I didn't call you one I said you look like one ; you're yelling : do you understand (chuckles) the elit- the English language? ; wait you're yelling, you're laughing : do you understand the English language? ; this is, this is, this is kangaroo court sir : do you, you know what? No, We're not in (chuckles) Australia ; I mean if you wanna suck my dick you can do it any time now we can get this : oohh your so smart

; we can get this court order, do we have to court order this? : you're so smart, your so funny, you're so cute ; can we get a court order to get my dick sucked sir : you're so cute, I know aaalll the inmates will love you to death ; oh yeah : oh I bet ; all the white butt boys love me to death to : ok well I,I'll bet they do and I'll bet all the rest of them do too (smiles) ; you ain't supposed to smile in court : I bet everybody enjoys sucking (smiles) you're cock ; you ain't supposed to be smiling in court, that's a violation : I can smile any time I dadgam want to ; now you're yelling at me again: I am, I'm yelling ; you're getting mad : do you hear me? ; you're shaking : I am yelling at you ; well reckon you can suck my dick ? :yelling ; can you take a break : yelling ; can you take a break? : I'm yelling at you ; can you take a break? : yelling ; and get my dick sucked : can you hear me? Yelling ; gonna get my dick sucked : yelling, yelling ; ya ready to suck now? Have you got it all out? : ya know something ; you will want me to dick you in the butt then right? : oh my goodness, you've got plenty of that over in the other multiverse ; I could see it in you when I came into the courtroom: ok that's fine, your gonna be here on, let me tell you how this gonna work, your gonna be ; you ain't gonna tell me shit : listen ; suck my dick : shut up listen to me ; suck my dick you fuckman : listen ; suck my dick : you will be here in the court on Monday ; you're gonna be here sucking my dick : listen to me now ; go fuck yourself : ok I'm gonna tell you how this is gonna work, you can listen or not I don't care ; I'm through, can I, can I leave the courtroom? : no } no you've got to stay here ; no I'm not talking to the bastard : we are going to have the trial Monday week ; no the fuck we are, I ain't having no trial with this lawyer present : listen if you do not ; suck my dick you stinking ass cracker : if you act like this, if you act like this I will send you out of the court room ; old bitch ass cracker : lead you out of the courtroom during trial, during the trail ; horse ass cracker : do you understand that? ; horse ass dick sucking ass : do you understand that? ; big butt : do you understand that? ; fuckman ass cracker : do you understand that? ; getting mad ain't you? : stupid ; or red faced : listen! ; now you're calling me stupid ; listen! Yes, I am ; this is kangaroo court : you have a constitutional right to be a dumbass ; why don't you jump up on the stand and : you have a constitutional right to be a dumbass ; and jump around like fucking kangaroo, dumbass : well if you ; listening to nothing you say : if you come in Monday week and ;

How about this? I'll kill your whole family.

; after I get out of this trail, I will murder your whole family, I'll cut your children up into pieces, I'll knock their brains out with a fucking hammer, and feed them to you.

: are, are you getting this down?

Typewriter Morty) yes, sir.

: okay I'm going to refer you to the district attorney's office.

; I don't give a fuck who you're referring me to.

: I,I'm just telling you ; I thought you were referring to my motherfucking dick, fuckman : aggra, aggravated, aggravated assault, terroristic threats, and we'll just add to it ; I don't give a fuck, I will murder you, your whole family, your kids, I'm not supposed to be in jail, I was framed, that motherfucker asked me to eat his ass for a bag off coffee, and now you're telling me that I, i got to go to trail with this fuck man here : you're obviously ; he's probably a pedofile : obviously fixated on butts and dicks ; huh? I'm fixated on your mouth : you're fixated on butts and dicks ; you've got a nasty mouth sir : oh oh I have a awful mouth ; you have a big old fat mouth : I do ; you gotta have a big old mouth to get this dick in it : sure do ; alright : yep I'm proud of it ; I'll make sure the next time I, I come to court I'll pull it out and jack on you : ok why don't you do that right now? ; like I jack on white boys : why don't you do that right now? ; just like I jack on females : do it right now ; I can't do it now : do it now ; I ain't got I ain't got : I don't care ; take off the cuffs! : how many hands do you have to have to do it? ; take off the cuffs! : come on, no no jack off ; this is kangaroo court : come on jack off ; this is, this is kangaroo court : jack off right now ; are y'all getting this? : yes, their getting it ; I'm, I'm, I'm gonna make sure, this guy dun call me stupid, this motherfucker dun told me he was gonna suck my dick : I did not say that ; you wanted me to fuck him in the butt : I did not say that either ; you're, you're, you're a real, real nasty ass judge : I am indeed and you're gonna find out how nasty I really am you're gonna see how nasty I am when I murder you're hole family bitch : ok that's fine you'll be in multiverse X for so long, you won't have a chance ; the baby's will be going "daddy, daddy help me." I'm just gonna, I'm gonna (laughs) I'm just gonna knock their brains out with a fucking hammer! (Continues to laugh) : ok well ya know, if I had any kids you'd probably be able to do that, since I don't have any it doesn't really matter ; I'll get your nieces, nephews your sisters : doesn't really matter, I don't have any of those either ; grandkids : don't have any of those ether ; aunties, aunts : how would I have grandkids if I don't have any kids? ; brothers, sisters : stupid, you know, you, your completely have no idea of the English language ; if you're not gonna suck my dick sir, then I don't want to be here : ok well I've enjoyed this, I hope you have, I know everybody else in the courtroom has, but you can go now, and if ; alright well I : and if on Monday week this happens again you will not stay in the courtroom ; suck my dick sir : ok ; I'm subpoenaing y'all's ass in the courtroom. ( says as he's dragged out of the room, with his Morty following )

"Geez rick did ya, did you really need to say all that, those rude things to the guy controlling our punishment?"

"Actually that went better then expected" rick replies as they're pushed into the ship that takes them to universe X.

Then rick prime approaches, "hi there guys." He says with a happy smile.

"Oh yo, here to suck my dick?", "Nope" rick prime says as he takes out a knife.

"Oh you think you can kill me?", "Yeah, that's why I brung the knife!"

"Ok screw this." Rick says as he punches the guards grabs Morty and runs to the control panel, pressing a bunch of buttons.

The ship launches into a 'doctor who' looking animation with the door open, sending all the unimportant and unnamed characters out of the ship into space.

Then rick closes the door, "now it's nice and fair, rick head!"

"Not really, I've got a knife and you've got hand cuffs." Rick looks at his cuffs "well. MORTY BITE HIS ANKLES!"

Rick grabs a gun from a gun rack, but rick prime charges and they start struggling for the knife, and gun.

"Um Morty, help."

"no morty help me and I'll set you free!

"Trying to take another mans morty? Dick move."

"Shut up, I'm gonna rick your ass!"

"OK GUYS STOP!" Morty holds up a gun.

They keep struggling towards a escape pod, at one point the gun fires separating the cuffs.

"HAHAHAHHA, BITCH!"

The struggling intensified, until rick prime was kicked into the escape pod, when rick aimed the gun at him, prime closed the pod and launched off.

"Yeah thanks for the help, morty." Rick said sarcastically

"Y-yeah well I didn't have a clean, a good shot, I could of shot you!", "that's the point, I wanted you to shoot him."

Morty dropped the gun and walked over to the console, it was shot, one little blast hole, "awww geez rick, will it still work?", "huh? Oh shit, shit shit shit."

Rick was frantically trying to open the controls, to where the shot was.

until the controls exploded.

"No God, noooo." He continued to try to go through the console, about a minute later he walk back to morty.

"(Clears throat) sooo the ships broke, aaaannnd were probably going to die if we don't get the parts to repair the ship, and even if we do, we're probably never getting home." "What!? I-I-I-I-I can't believe this, I just thought we escaped, and you-you-y-yo-yo-you just, you can't pull that on someone like that without warning them, you you you, I'm gonna get traumatised or whatever, we're gonna die, we're gonna-" morty is cut off by getting slapped by rick.

"Calm down there's good news." Morty quiets down in anticipation for his hope to return.

Rick moves over to a panel and uses some tools to open it revealing, a bottle of liquid, morty hopes where dashed by rick drinking the entire bottle in a few seconds.

"OH MY GOD RICK?"(another slap)

"I said calm down *moooorrrty* we can make it, we just have to do some, SPACE PIRATE, PIRATING, THINGS, WE'RE *URGGGH* GOING ON SPACE ADVENTURES, WE'RE GONNA *KIIIIIILLLLLL* PEOPLE AND TAKE THEIR SSSSHIIIIT!, COME ON LETTS GOOOO"

Rick walked over to the console and started to repair it slowly, every now and then he'd shout "I'M PIRATE RIIIICCCK!".

Steven was crying as he admitted he didn't want to be alone.

They are both trapped in a gem, whose in a ship which is going to home world, where they're going to be killed, or worse.

"Isn't that awful?"

"Dude at this point everything is awful." Lars tears up as well

They start laughing.

"I'd give you a hug but, I can't use my arms." Steven says as he is almost engulfed by Topaz

"I could try using my leg but it might be weird."

The gem fused around them joins in with the crying.

"That's so, that's so beautiful, even in the clutches of certain doom, you're happy to have each other."

Lars gasps.

"T-Topaz?"

"I don't know what Topaz would do, if she didn't have Topaz, I've always wanted to tell me how I'm helping me through this, but there's always someone between us!

They're always sending me on these missable missions, I'm always pretending I'm fine with it, I have to pretend I'm fine , but you two, you're so honest, and open, so, I wanna help, what do you need?"

"A way off this ship, and my pants."

They walk over to a escape pod.

"Alright you can use this escape pod, I'll set the coronets for earth."

"Ok Lars, just get in and let it do it's thing."

"What are you talking about? You're coming right?"

"I can't I turned myself in, I've got to go, someone's got to pay for what my mom did."

"But you don't want to do this, dude let's forget it let's just go."

"I", Steven was cut of by the cute voice of aquamarine British accent.

"Topaz, what are you still doing down here ya big bolder? We're almost to homeworld."

There was a awkward pause as they looked at each other.

"(We are being hailed)" a robot voice told them.

"Put. it. through." Aquamarine said through gritted teeth.

"WOOP WOOP WE'RE PIRATES *URRG* HERE TO TAKE YOUR GOODIES, SO, THIS *SHIIIP* IS OURS.. as in yours, we *dooo*, we do own ours. BUT NOW WE OWN YOURS, YA FLYING SAUCER LOOKING ASS, DICKHOLES."

Aquamarine was furious, "BLAST THEM!" She shouted to the computer.

Suddenly the hull was breached by another ship ramming into it, the hull seemed to repair itself.

Aquamarine pointed her wand at the ship waiting for enemy's.

A boy wearing a yellow shirt ran out of the ship, until he was stopped by a blue aura

"Give us ya garbage." A blue haired old human says as he jumps out the ship.

"What a human pirate?" Aquamarine says as she gets shot in the forehead.

A tear drop gem falls to the floor.

Topaz charges He shoots at her head but she deflected them with her staff, "RICK THERE'S PEOPLE.", "good idea, I'll shoot those innocent people if you don't stop." Topaz stops "that's not what I meant, rick." Morty said annoyed.

"Whatever, give me those *huuuuummans* s-so I can use them as hostages." she defused, "woah" rick then panics and shoots one of them, and points at the other.

"Topaz!" She looks at rick angrily and rushed him, hitting his gun up out of his hand, then grabbed his neck pulling him to her face, rick burped, and she let go in disgust.

Rick dropped and shot her repeatedly, a few shot go through her, now three gems where on the floor. "Hey Morty I beat them, m-morty we pulled it off... PIRATE RIIIICCKK!"

"Yeah w-w-we did do it", "calm down Morty, now we gotta get rid of the witnesses." Rick says calmly as he points his future gun at Steven and Lars.

"Woahwoahwoah" Steven, Lars and Morty say simultaneously.

Marty jumps and holds onto ricks arm holding the gun, bringing it down.

"Ok-ok-ok-o-ok I was joking, I was joking!", "that wasn't funny dude." Lars said already hiding behind Steven.

"Hiding behind a eight year old? Not very, I-I-I bet your a real *Eurchava* real s-strong boy." Rick says while going to the terminal.

"Yeah well... he has superpowers, so..", "oh superpowers?" Rick turns and acts interested sarcastically "wow *eeerrgh* wowwee"

"Um, excuse me, mr, pirate rick?" Steven asks meekly.

"Yep?" Rick says as he works on the console, "I'm Steven, I'm not eight, I'm fourteen, I do have super powers, and if I don't bubble those gems they'll come back to life." Rick looks at Steven, "sure, but I own them, ok? *buberdybuberdyba* I-I-I wanna sell them (picks up aquamarine) these babe, baby's, gonna get a good price."

"Yeah, but, their people soooo, you can't really sell, or own them."

"I beg to dif-", "rick!" Rick looks at morty, "m-morty, we don't have any money morty, how are we gonna get money in this *dimension*, if we can, can't enslave people?"

"Common rick you-you-yee-y-you can't sell them!"

"I beg to dif-", "NO!" "...ok geez what's *thhheee* what's the problem? God!"

"Another dimension?" Lars whispers to Steven which he just shrugs.

"Um, hi again, is it ok if you drop us off at earth, before you go back to your dimensions?"

Rick mutterers to himself, "I've seen better black hole generators in public restrooms."

"Oh yeah I'm just your average über driver ready to bring ya home. My price, is *urga*, is the *urga* these" he wiggles aquamarine.

"Yeah sure take them." Lars says quickly, "wait, Lars wait, that's slavery.", "so? We can get home.", "but we can't ju-", "rick we can't sell tho-" (Marty and Steven talk over each other, lecturing rick, for a few moments until)

"AAARRGG, whatever, keep them, take them just shut the fuck up!"

Their was silence, as Steven bubbled the gems.

"Hi I'm Morty, and the-the-this is my grandfather rick, don't mind him he's a bit of a asshole when he's drunk!"

"Oh ok, sorry I'm just not used to that kind of language.", "we'll get used to it bu-*buddy* cus I'm gonna be using that a lot, even Morty does sometimes, and he's pretty calm in our multiverse."

"Yeah ignore him, (whispers "dick head") so um you're fourteen? So am I", "oh cool.", "yeah and we-we're new to this universe, so can you tell us about earth? We're heading to ear-earth aren't we? Rick?", "yep" "yeah".

(Steven explains the basics of his earth and story, almost bringing Steven to tears, as they may never see there family again, he tells the differences to Stevens earth, and Steven does the same, until the end up talking about video games.)

"Yeah so not many people enjoy the lonely blade fighter games but I think they're alright.", "ye-yeah that sounds cool.", "morty, stop talking to your boyfriend and come over here."

The crew assembled around rick.

"So, for the *urg* the second time today one of my misfired shots has crippled this, poorly designed ship.", "wait you crippled this ship twice? Or did you cripple two different, equally poorly designed ships?" Lars said making fun of rick.

"I'm not talking to you, you square faced fuck! So since both of the spacecrafts we have are crippled, we're-", Steven gasps "STUCK IN SPACE?", "n-no we're gonna-" Lars gasps "BLOW UP?", "NO! WE'RE GOING T-", morty gasps, but before he has a chance to speak rick slaps all three of them with one swing, as the were standing in a line, in order of height.

"No, we're in earths atmosphere already... we're gonna crash...", "WHAT!?" All three boys screamed.

"Some magnetic force is preventing me from making a landing, it's pulling me towards this cliff near the sea!" Rick says as he battled the controls.

The ships starts to shake, and swerve.

For a few minutes this continues.

"Everyone, find something to hold on to!" Morty says as he grabs onto the side of the console.

A screen on the display shows beach city getting closer, "15 seconds to impact" the computer says, panic increases everyone grabs the console, and screams.

"14,13,12,11", screaming intensities.

(10,9,8,7,6,)

"I'm too young to die!" Lads screams, "I can land it!" Rick mutters.

(5,4,3,2,)

"You can't." Lars said with no hope left

(1,)

"I beg to dif-"

The crystal gems were in Stevens house trying to form a plants get Steven back.

"Maybe if, if we hurry and build a ship we can make it before Stevens... execution." Period says, she and Connie we're the most optimistic out of them all, and were trying to get everyone to stop bickering and get focused on saving Steven, but it wasn't working, the "meeting" had deformed into a screaming match, trying to blame other people.

"Why didn't your future vision work?" Pearl screams at Garnet.

"I-I don't know? It just didn't work."

"Don't blame it all on her, it's all your fault!" Lapis points at the three original crystal gems.

"Us?" Pearl asks.

"Why did you let him go!?"

"We were fighting a aquamarine!"

"Soooo? You told us you just accepted him, giving himself up!"

"Stop guys!" They all stop and look at Connie.

"I know it all looks grim but, we can't fight each other, we need to focus on getting Steven back!"

"Why? We failed, we'll never make it in time!, it's just like when rose left, only this time we're never getting her back! He's finished, Game over man, Game over!" Amethyst voice breaks a little as she sits in the corner.

"Guys, guys, we can't lose hope, Steven wouldn't lose hope!" Connie try's again.

"But he did, you we're there, when he did!",amethyst continued, Garnets face grew with a hopeful grin.

"Guys I just got my future vision back!"

No one was listening, Connie was trying to bring hope to amethyst, Pearl and lapis were arguing, and peridot was drawing plans on paper for a space ship.

"Guys I've got my powers back!"

Still nothing.

"... GUYS! I'VE GOT MY FUTURE VISION BACK!"

"What?" Pearl asked hopefully.

"STEVENS COMING BACK, PIRATES HAVE BORDERED THE SHIP, POOFED TOPAZ AND-", "ok you can stop shouting now." Peridot interrupted.

"Oh right (clears throat), pirates just took over the ship and poofed aquamarine and topaz, Steven is about to befriend them, I think aquamarine was blocking my vision so now I can see the future, (see adjusts here sunglasses), their going to come back to earth, but they're going to crash, into the cliff."

The room erupted with noise of people screaming questions, if Steven going to die and who are the pirates are.

"No." Garnet replied. And then walks out to where they're probably going to crash, right outside.

Garnet ignores everyone as she is too happy to talk, Garnet only has a smirk but ruby and sapphire are dancing in circles.

After a while a shooting star can be seen in the distance, the flying saucer crashed right in between the light house, and Stevens house, getting stuck in the cliff.

The four boys squirmed and groaned In pain from the impact.

As they rose Steven saw that his bubbles had popped, before he could react a small pearl shaped hole was cut from the hull, then pearl stumbled into the ship.

"STEVEN?" Came here crazed motherly voice.

They locked eyes and she ran towards him to hug him, suddenly the two topazes formed, one inbetween Pearl and Steven.

Topaz swiped wildly, trying to block ricks shot (from earlier), smacking Pearl to the other side of the ship.

"OH YOU'VE DONE IT NOW!" They start fighting.

Then Garnet bursts through the ground, grabbing the other topaz, as the gems fight more of the Cristal gems enter the ship, apart from the ones who can't fly, or jump good.

The boys were completely dazed, they just couldn't process it.

After a while of clashing water, spear, fist, flail, and mace, aquamarine started to form, rick realised what was happening so he grabbed her out of the air, trying to stop her, the gem started to pull on his hand, hard, harder and harder until it flew out of the ship, and him with it.

Rick was holding on the gem because he thought he could overpower it, now he was holding on for his life.

"Oh shit.", Pearl Eagle ears caught the cuss, "what!?" Is all she could say before getting maced in the face.

Between the alcohol the small surface area and the terbutaline, rick lost his grip, and fell to the ground, he throws up in his own mouth.

Aquamarine formed, "DIE HUMAN!", she then realised that she was back on earth, "Oh for diamonds sake!" She calls to her wand in the ship, Thor style.

Connie unsheathed roses sword, ready to fight aquamarine.

Lion rushed out of the house to fight, but couldn't reach anyone.

The two topazes where trying to fuse but threw the team work of amethyst, Garnet, lapis and Pearl, they kept them apart, when Steven came to, he realised that the gems could deal with topaz and topaz, but aquamarine was the real threat.

He jumped out of the ship throwing his shield at her, he saw that shat she had peridot, Connie and rick pinned in her magic.

As she gets hit they get release , landing with variegated degrees of grace.

"What now?"Aquamarine almost steaming, Steven lands near Connie, "quick fuse", Steven grabs Connie, and they become one, "this day just keeps getting better and better.".

Stevonnie dogged aquamarines wand, for a time.

Peridot didn't know what to do, so she ran back inside to find someone metal.

As morty's vision focused, he felt Lars pulling on his shirt, "morty, morty." Lars pulled morty to flee down some stairs.

A red light blast flew past aquamarine, "oh not again." She says as she grabbed rick and slammed him into the dirt repeatedly.

"Gasp, mr, rick... who's that, oh." Stevonnie gasped startled, aquamarine took the opportunity and trapped the human fusion, "haahaha, you're so easily manipulated, rose quartz."

She then froze everyone in the ship but the topazes.

"...MY SHIP!... DO YOU SAVAGES KNOW HOW LONG IT TAKES TO REPAIR THAT?".

Period watched in horror as the entire Cristal gems, a pink lion and three random humans suspended in in the air, helpless, two topazes jumped into view, they fused.

Aquamarine was taunting them all but peridot couldn't hear.

'Come on period, as the leader of the Cristal gems, it's your responsibility to save them, but how, I need to get rid of her wand, but it's not metal, i need something metal'

She grabbed all the metal in the house, from cutlery to the fridge.

She detached the cutlery drawer by using the spoons on the back to keep it floating, and the knives and forks on the sides for control.

She ran out of the house and chucked the drawer at aquamarines wand, and everything else at topaz.

Knocking the wand out of her hand she used the draw to scoop it out of the air and bring it to herself.

Everyone was released and fell to the ground.

Aquamarine tried to recall her wand , making her and peridot struggle.

After a while, nether had the advantage, aquamarine decided to fly to the draw and grab her wand.

Just before she got to her wand a wave of water caught her and pulled her into the sea, then lapis jumped in after her.

Topaz ripped out of the pile of metal, as pearl, lion, amethyst, garnet, Stevonnie surrounded her, the ensuing battle was brutal, but heavily one sided, as pearl fused with amethyst and Steven fused with Connie, and they all chipped away at topazes superior strength.

Eventually the fusion fell to the ground, and poofed.

"I-is it over?" Morty said coming out from behind a rock with Lars.

Stevonnie went over and bubbled the topazes, this time Steven remembered to return them home, "no, aquamarine is still out there."

"Steven, Connie... Stevonnie stay here we're going to fight aquamarine." Pearl said commandingly, The gems capable of fighting and don't need to breath, go into the water.

Morty walked up to rick who was laying down on his back.

"Hey r-rick? You ok? Rick?", he rolled over, "fan-fucking-tastic morty." , rick struggled to get up, then he got out his hip flask and took a swig, and burped.

"Steven who are these humans?", "oh, peridot this is rick and Morty, guys this is peridot, and Connie, oh and period that's Lars.", they all say hello to each other.

"Are you a scientist?" Connie asks seeing his lab coat, "yeah, I'm the smartest living being.", peridot sniggers, "I highly doubt that.", oh yeah well, you're rainbow warrior women, only seem to throw *errrca*spe*errrrca* spears so, I'm already way better then you knuckle draggers!", "rick, so what is that heat throwing device?", "oh I just call it *urrga,urrga* I call it whatever I feel like at the time, ray gun, laser gun, laser pistol, I haven't *grga*named it.*urp*", "also what is that noise your making, that isn't words?", "that just what I do when I drink.", "oh drinking, I do that sometimes.", rick pulls out his flask and offers it to peridot, "are you like, the smart one of these people?", "indeed I am, and the leader.", "oh wow!" Rick says sarcastically, "the-that's really interesting, so like you're a alien? Whoa, that's like new and scary for me.", "yes, I am intimidating." She said proudly putting her arms to her hips, "well I'm going to tear that, space ship, your *speeeeecies* created, to repair my more advanced ship, I designed myself.", "what?", peridot follows rick as he portals up to the ship.

Steven introduces Morty to Connie, they don't have much in common, but they talk for a bit, and decide to start moving the metal pile back inside, as it was getting cold, and dark.

After a while Lars went home, and Connie was picked up, leaving morty and Steven with the person they met that day, I was a little weird but they played video games.

End

That was my first published thingy, criticism please, thank you.


	2. Chapter 2 part one (i know sorry)

Chapter 2, stolen isle of the snake people. Part one

◦A bridge of a space ship, crewed by snake like aliens.

◦Three main alien sit on high up thrones, a small, medium and large snake person.

◦Large: it ssseemssss that we have found a new planet to sssave, earth.

◦Medium: reportsss sssay that the diamondssss have sssscheduled this planet to be desssstroyed.

◦Small: daddy, I want a earthy pet.

◦Large: sssure thing sssweety.

◦Small: daddy, I want the planet

◦Large: remember when I sssaid I don't think you didn't have the resssponsssibility?

◦The little girls eyes start watering.

◦Small: b-b-b-but d-dadddddddyyyyyy!

◦The crying continues for a while.

◦Large: sssure sssweetheart, anything you want.

◦Rick woke up head ringing, also his phone was ringing, it was morty, he answered. The

◦Rick: Morty?.

◦Morty: R-rick! Where have you been?

◦Rick looks around his surroundings, in a barn, on a coach with a t,v playing some show about a camp, sunshine came through the open barn door.

◦There was a spaceship in the middle of the barn, it looks like two ships where cut in half and glued together, one half looks like it was made by slick green metal, the other looks like it was made of trash.

◦Rick: oh that's gonna mess with my OCD.

◦Morty: w-what?

◦Rick: nothing Morty, I just woke up, urck, what happened last night?

◦Morty: WELL L-LET ME GIVE YOU A, I'LL GIVE YOU A REMINDER, rick, we're stuck on a different, we've been banished to a different, plane of existence, and you said we're never going to get back, and I hope you had a good nights sleep, because I couldn't get to sleep, all I could think about was-

◦Rick: w-w-we-well th-that your problem Morty, all of life's questions can be answered by, not thinking about it.

◦Morty: I SLEPT IN A STRANGERS HOUSE, I only met Steven that day.

◦Rick: wait I thought, you just said you couldn't sleep.

◦Morty: stop, also a-also, all you left was some stupid rope ladder to get to the top! I'm scared of heights. And when I did get up there, you left with the ship, I've been calling you all night, I know you knew that, you denied all my calls.

◦Rick: M-Morty y-ye-yeeeee-you-y-you woke me up for this? I'm hanging up, going back to bed, then I'm gonna forget all you just said, complain to me later.

◦Morty: Nonononononono ric- (hangs up)

◦Rick puts his phone back in his pocket and tried to go back to sleep.

◦Peridot: oh Rick your awake, do you like to talk to yourself? Don't worry I talk to myself sometimes to!

◦Rick: oh I forgot about you.

◦Rick rolls over trying to get back to sleep, his hand was touching the ground, after a while he felt something wet and ruff drag across his hand, when rick opened his eyes he was looking at a carved pumpkin, suddenly the pumpkin starts running around like a dog.

◦Rick: ...what?

◦Rick double face palms, groans and wipes the gunk out of his eyes, peridot shoos off the pumpkin.

◦Peridot: yes I have done some research into this poisonous substance, alcohol, that you seem you humans like to consume, and it's side effects, it seems you have a bad case of, hungover.

◦Rick gets up and looks at the little green woman.

◦Peridot: Rick can you fly me out to the Atlantic?

◦Rick: what?

◦Peridot: rick can you f-

◦Rick: no I heard what you said, but here's my reverse ask, why the fuck would I do that?

◦Peridot: because you built the controls on your side of the ship.

◦Rick gets in the ship, remembering some vague promise he made last night, about since she built half of it, it's her ship as well.

◦Rick: can't work out the compl*eeeeeee*exity of my half of the ship?

◦Peridot:... no...

◦She looked annoyed.

◦Rick: sure whatever,

◦They fly out of the barn.

◦Rick: which way?

◦Peridot gets out a tablet device rick vaguely remembers it as a human tablet he put a gem detector on as a attempt to show that he was smarter than peridot but he gave up half way through, she must of completed it, he remembers several, 'competition inventions', they had.

◦Rick: so?

◦Peridot: that way.

◦She points and rick flies off.

◦Peridot:... rick? I woul-

◦Rick: yes?

◦Peridot: I would like to apologise, for all my rude assumptions, of you not being as good as me.

◦Rick: listen, t-topaz I ca-

◦Peridot: peridot.

◦Rick: huh?

◦Peridot: it's peridot.

◦Rick: sure, peridot, I don't, listen I don't remember most of last night so, just, I don't care what you said, I probably said worse to you, so I'm sorry, you're a, I've seen... you're alright at science and stuff.

◦Rick takes out his flask and drinks.

◦Lars was arrived at work, he knew he was gonna be shouted at by Sadie, he had gotten a lot of flak from his parents when he went missing.

◦But Sadie knew what he did, he bailed out of the party, he abandoned her when she needed him and hid.

◦The big doughnut was closed, it was early in the morning, the doors bell rung.

◦A depressing voice called out.

◦?: we're closed.

◦Lars: Sadie?

◦?: Lars?

◦Sadie ran out of the back room, Lars and Saddie looked at each other for awhile.

◦Lars: hi.

◦Sadie: L-Lars, y-your alive?

◦Lars: yeah.

◦He scratched the back of his head.

◦Lars: yeah I'm sorry for being a jerk this week.

◦Sadie runs up and hugs him.

◦Sadie: shut up.

◦They hugged for a while, until Sadie broke the hug.

◦Sadie: when did you get back?

◦Lars: about a hour after I left.

◦Sadie:... WHAT? well you could of called me I couldn't get any sleep, I thought you were dead.

◦Then Lars noticed bags under her eyes.

◦Lars: oh sorry my parents. Never mind, I'm sorry.

◦Sadie: how did you get back?

◦Lars: this guy saved us, he stole the ship we were on and gave us a lift back here.

◦Sadie:... ok well-

◦They are interrupted by the door opening and sour cream entered.

◦Sour cream: hey guys, Lars why weren't you at the potluck?

◦Lars: o-oh sorry, I... was forced to go to the peer.

◦Sour cream: oh, well I bet you didn't have as much fun as us, anyway can I get two breakfast doughnuts?

◦Lars: s-sure thing.

◦Sadie: that will be $15 please.

◦Sour cream: how much!

◦Lars: sorry she meant to say 3.34. Please.

◦Sadie: oh! Yeah sorry I guess I'm a bit tired.

◦Sour cream: it's all cool, what is sleep anyway? Just practicing for death.

◦Sour cream hands over the money, and Lars gives him the doughnuts.

◦Lars: enjoy, dude.

◦Sour cream: sure see you guys later.

◦After sour cream leaves, Lars chuckles.

◦Lars: 15?

◦Sadie: haha.

◦Sadie yawns.

◦Lars: listen, you go take a nap I'll take over the shop.

◦Sadie: I can't.

◦Sadie wipes her eyes.

◦Lars: I can't really make up for, basically leaving you for dead, but I can make a start.

◦Sadie: it's ok Lars you were scared, I shouldn't of expected you to save-

◦Lars: shut up dude, I'm going to make it up to you, eventually.

◦Sadie yawns again.

◦Sadie: I could take a quick nap round back.

◦She goes back round to the back, and Lars takes over the till.

◦Morty and Steven were looking around in aquamarines ship.

◦Steven: so then me and amethyst fused and beat up jasper.

◦Morty: fused? I don't even, I don't know what that means, I've never heard about that before.

◦Steven: it a cool thing gems do, where two of us become one, and we get stronger.

◦Morty: wow I'm really impressed about that, where d'ya lyr, where d'ya learn about that from?

◦Steven: oh I learned from, Pearl amethyst and garnet. told me.

◦Morty: oh wow.

◦Steven starts fiddling with the dismantled console.

◦Steven: so do you think it will fly?

◦Morty: probably not, y-ya know? it looks like rick looted it bad, to-to repair our ship, I don't think he was considered about this ship. He-he's not a very, he probably doesn't cares about, doesn't consider this ship.

◦Steven: oh ok.

◦Morty really wanted to talk to anybody about being trapped away from his family, but rick didn't care and even though Steven had a lot in common with himself, he didn't seem mature enough, and he was more of a happy person they talked about their separate adventures last night, and it seemed his universe was more light hearted that his, well multiverse.

◦Morty: so... do your, family? Do they usually leave for this long?

◦Steven: well they sometimes do when they go on missions, but aquamarine's probably not very harmful since we got her wand, they've faced worse.

◦Morty: oh... good, ok. I'm going to call rick again.

◦Steven: ok.

◦Rick: hello?

◦Morty: hi rick, where are you?

◦Morty hears rick make a grunt in disgust.

◦Rick: can this wait? I'm just driving up to Lars's house.

◦Morty: L-Lars?

◦Rick: yeah, the *faaaaat* fat one?

◦Morty: he's names Steven, rick.

◦Steven looks over to Morty, curiously.

◦Rick: whatever, Morty! I'm pulling up to, small Afro child's home.

◦Morty heard a struggle and a person speak out.

◦Rick: sorry Morty I'm in a argument at the moment, WITH A GREEN, GOBLIN, MIDGET, WHOSE MADE FROM DIRT!

◦He hears in the background " I'M NOT THE CLOD, YOUR THE CLOD!"

◦The sound of the line being disconnected cuts into his life.

◦Morty: aw geez.

◦Steven: no luck?

◦Morty: he said he'd be, he's driving here, but he didn't tell me whe-

◦Morty was cut off by a car alarm, when they went to see what was going on, they saw a weird car, it looked like a van, but it looked like trash, rick was tinkering with the controls, trying to turn off the alarm, peridot was sitting next to him, they climbed down a rope ladder Steven and morty put up.

◦As they approached the vehicle, they realised it was spilt down the middle, one half looked similar to most space ships designed by home world, the other, Morty recognised as ricks trash like engineering.

◦The alarm cuts off.

◦Rick: but why did you replace the alarm? With the horn?

◦Peridot: I did not, there is no advantage if I did that.

◦Steven: hi guys.

◦Peridot: STEVEN, I built a spaceship.

◦Rick: I, did.

◦She growls.

◦Peridot: fine, the human helped.

◦Rick: she tried to put a primitive, *gravity*, black hole generator, engine, on my ship.

◦Steven: cool, can we go to space?

◦Rick: well, da doi kid, she didn't say, I built a spaceship, *buuut*, unfortunately we can't go to space, such a unfortunate fate we are bound to, that we can't-

◦Morty: ok, rick we get it.

◦Rick: get in, WAIT! When did that woman get there?

◦He pointed at the giant woman statue in the cliff.

◦Steven: the, that's always been there.

◦Rick: oh I thought I crashed into a cliff, ya know when you just get surprised by some giant building or something? Like have you ever been in a city and looking at your phone as you walk about, and when you look up there's just a giant, a big old block building? L, like, " who put that there? " err whatever just get in.

◦Steven/Morty: sure/ok.

◦They start raising from the ground.

◦Peridot: anyway, rick I believe that looks aren't important, Percy would like Pierres skills and personality.

◦Rick: ppffff hahaha, heheha, Ahhhahahaha.

◦He slaps his lap and holds his chest.

◦Peridot: WHAT?

◦Rick: you, you hehhehaHA, you think looks don't matter, hehehe pierre's ugly, even if Percy was into guys ohoohhoha.

◦Rick wipes tears out of his eyes.

◦Rick: Chris is so much hotter.

◦Peridot CHRIS?! But all Chris does is bully and ruff up the hole camp, except his "crew", he has no real story arc, no-

◦Rick pulls out his flask and drinks as peridot speaks, before interrupting her.

◦Rick: you don't understand how, if he was into guys, *geerrca* he, he'd like it ruff. Pierre is wayyy out of his league, maybe he could hook up with Jessie, she has got much self esteem.

◦Steven: um, should you be drinking?

◦Rick: nope!

◦Morty: don't worry, he's not even tipsy yet, r-right rick?

◦Rick: not enough for this drive!

◦Steven: so, where we heading captain?

◦Rick/peridot: the Pacific Oce-

◦They look at each other and narrow their eyes.

◦Rick: ya know captains drive.

◦Peridot: in my society, the grunts, pilot the ship.

◦Rick: listen to me you, bitch, I'm pirate motherfucking rick, and when I'm in the pilots seat, I'm the fucking captain!

◦Peridot: well I have the scanner, so you're the bloody, clod, pilot, nothing more.

◦Rick: Ooooo sick burn, I'm dying here.

◦Peridot: neyaheha.

◦Rick: what do you have autism?

◦Morty: aw geez rick, I don't think you can say that.

◦Rick: yeah whatever, in my society, people with scanners... are navigators.

◦Peridot mumbles to herself.

◦Steven: so where are we going?

◦Rick: following the power rangers.

◦Steven: who?

◦Peridot: I believe he is referring to the Christal gems.

◦Steven: ok... oh are we gonna fight aquamarine?

◦Peridot: more than likely.

◦Morty: aww geez how are we gonna do it rick?

◦Rick opens up a compartment, and tossed a gun to Morty.

◦Rick: pop a cap in that British blue fairy.

◦Sardonyx, amethyst, and lapis have been fighting aquamarine for hours.

◦All of them were tired, they found mask island to fight her on, since they had a advanced on land.

◦Lapis and aquamarine could control water, so being in the sea, just made the rest almost useless, sometimes the three would get in the way of lapis, but mostly aquamarine, but on the Island they could fight back.

◦Lapis: aquamarine, this ends now.

◦Aquamarine: oooohhh how dramatic.

◦Lapis had enough, and went on a all out attack, aquamarine attacked back.

◦They both grabbed each other, but aquamarine escaped the water fist, while lapis didn't.

◦The Cristal gems tried to free her, but they were captured as well.

◦Aquamarine: ha,ha,ha look who just beat the whole rebellion single handed, well, who expected anything else? I am the best after all.

◦Lapis struggled, but as she couldn't use her arms, she couldn't control the water.

◦Lapis: aquamarine! Let us go- bbuurlg

◦The bubble of water expected over her face.

◦Aquamarine: or what? You'll put me in a bubble?

◦Amethyst: we'll let you go.

◦Aquamarine: oh good, you will give me the right to do what I wish? The same right I can get by killing you?

◦Amethyst:... um... no?

◦Aquamarine:...yes..., HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA your pathetic "rebellion" will end by my hand, you will fade into nothing, just like this pathetic... dirty...primitive planet!

◦The water starts to squeeze around them, the pain slowly getting worse and worse until they were screaming in pain.

◦Sardonyx unfused, getting a little rest from the tournament, but not for long, the water raps around them, squeezing harder, aquamarine gets closer to her prey, floating just off the ground.

◦Aquamarine: you can't escape, now... Die.

◦Suddenly a flying ship slammed into aquamarine with such a force that sent her gem across the island, the ship pulled back and forward, and started going crazy.

◦Lapis: what's that?

◦Pearl: half of it looks like peridots ship.

◦The ship keeps going wild for a while, until a tentacle bursts from the hull, as it goes back into the ship voices can be heard.

◦?: OH MY GOD STEVEN, YOU IDIOT!

◦Pearl: Steven?

◦Lars was bored out of his mind, as usual almost no one was buying doughnuts, not even Steven came in today, and Sadie was sleeping still it had been a hour since anything happen, he was regretting offering to cover her, but he abandoned her for dead, so he deserves this.

◦After a while, a flash and a bang came through the window.

◦Lars: what the hell?

◦Lars left the building to see that the sky was metal, lights were shining a few hundred feet off the ground.

◦Lars: wha?

◦He went back inside to wake Sadie, he shook her.

◦Sadie: what?

◦Lars: SADDIE WAKE UP! YOU NEED TO SEE THIS.

◦Sadie: errr, calm down Lars.

◦Lars grabs her a leads her outside.

◦Sadie looks at the sky, confused.

◦Sadie: what?

◦Lars: I don't know.

◦Announcer: humanssss of earth, beach city. We are the gramletssss, we are here to enssslave you, now I know that sssounds bad, and it kind of isss, but we've gotten reportsss that this planet isss desssignated to be destroyed, we are sssaving you, your cooperation isn't necesssssary but we are grateful, thank you.

◦Lars: snake people.

◦Sadie: what?

◦Lars: I've been hanging out with Renaldo too much. Didn't you hear that annoying ssss every time he said something with a s in the sentence?

◦Sadie: sure.

◦Lars: snake people.

◦Sadie: snake people?

◦Lars: snake people.

◦Sadie: snake people.

◦Lars: we need to hide!

◦Sadie: um ok.

◦Lars looks around scared, some aliens march down the street.

◦Lars: I won't be kidnapped three times this week.

◦He grabs Sadie's hand and they run to Stevens house.

◦Lars: Steven and his weird parents can help us, defeat the aliens and save everyone.

◦Sadie blushes because Lars is holding her hand.

◦When they got to Stevens house, they realised no one was in.

◦Lars: well this is just great, how are we going to save beach city, without the super power people!?

◦Sadie: calm down. Is that the UFO?

◦Lars looks at where she is pointing.

◦Lars: yeah, I can't believe that hasn't fallen from the cliff yet.

◦Sadie: maybe there's some weapons up there?

◦Lars: oh yeah, there's some spears.

◦Sadie: cool lets go.

◦They climbed up the ladder, and grabbed two spears.

◦Sadie: what's this?

◦Sadie picks up a wand like stick object, she inspects it.

◦Sadie: looks like a metal tube. Oh well.

◦She throws it away.

◦They both searched the ship.

◦Sadie: so what happened here?

◦Lars: well that's were rick burst through and he shot those coloured people.

◦Sadie:...

◦Lars:... I didn't mean-

◦Sadie: no I got it.

◦There's a awkward silence, Lars walks off and finds the wand.

◦Lars: oh my god, is this that wand?

◦Sadie: what.

◦Lars: this! This thing can create magic, it could be a very powerful weapon.

◦Sadie: oh, um I've (coughs) never seen that before.

◦The crew was getting ready for battle, loading guns, stretching muscles, and lifting metal.

◦Peridot: ok team, we're approaching the gem signatures, use this time for preparation.

◦Rick: wow, NEEEERRRRD.

◦Steven: oh man, um, mr rick?

◦Rick: Sanchez, wait no, mr pirate rick!

◦Steven: um, ok mr pirate rick, I'm sorry but I'm thirsty, I didn't ge-

◦Rick: there's a ice machine.

◦He points to the ice machine.

◦Steven: what am I gonna do with ice.

◦Rick: uh well I don't know Steven, it wouldn't be because you just said you were thirsty or anything, i just wanted to tell everyone in this ship that there is a ice machine, you figure it out you little shit.

◦Morty: aww geez rick you can't just call people "little shi, s words".

◦Rick: sure can morty, and as the tallest here i can also call you a little shit, and eme-

◦Peridot: PERIDOT!

◦Rick had the biggest shit eating grin possible.

◦Rick: I don't know if you know this steven, but ice is what?

◦Steven:... f-frozen water?

◦Rick: precisely.

◦Steven: but I don't like ice in my mouth.

◦Rick: that sounds a lot like it's not my problem.

◦Steven: ok.

◦Steven went to press the wrong button.

◦Rick: oh Steven I wouldn't touch that one, it's the other one.

◦Steven goes over to the ice machine and pressed a different wrong button.

◦Rick: THAT'S NOT THE ICE MACHINE YOU IDIOT!

◦Suddenly a wolf appears, and starts running around.

◦Rick: now you made a wolf Steven I told you not to touch it and you-you-you-you-y-you went ahead and made a wolf.

◦Steven: what, I made a wolf?

◦Rick: you went and- you went and- you went and made a wolf.

◦Steven screams "HUUUOOOH"

◦Rick: what did you think was going to happen Steven? That thing makes wolves when you touch it.

◦Morty screams "HUUUUOH"

◦Peridot: we're getting closer.

◦Rick: you ask for some water, then you press the wolf button, now there's a wolf running around.

◦Steven and Morty both scream "HUUUUOH"

◦Steven: don't worry, I'll put it back.

◦He presses the button again.

◦Then a giant octopus appears, it far to big for the ship, making everyone press against the walls.

◦Rick: OH MY GOD STEVEN, YOU IDIOT!

◦Wolf, human, octopus and gem grunts filled the ship with noise.

◦A thud can be felt as rick painfully lands the ship, he opens the door and swings out of the ship.

◦?: who are you?

◦Rick looks over and he sees a bunch of multi coloured fighters, he couldn't tell which one said it.

◦Rick: listen I've i've i've *goooot* my own problems here.

◦Rick pulls open a sliding door, and the tentacles pour out.

◦Rick: HOW AM I GETTING THIS OUT OF MY VAN?

◦Rick grabs a thrashing tentacle and pulls.

◦The octopus starts to budge, and it gets out of the ship, Steven carrying it, rick drops the tentacle.

◦Steven: sorry about this mr pirat-

◦He is cut off by a skinny woman tackling him, then a purple dwarf, then a blue woman, and finally a red giant.

◦Eventually Steven lost the strength to hold up the writhing creature, it fell on them and they all started crying and laughing.

◦Peridot: um guys, we're being crushed in here.

◦Rick: yeah can you guys get that out of my ship?

◦They all get out of the ship, Steven still has the octopus.

◦Rick: put that away.

◦Steven and the octopus walks towards the sea, rick watches.

◦Rick: I'm not even mad, that's actually impressive.

◦Peridot runs out screaming.

◦Peridot: GUYS WE'VE GOT A SPACESHIP NOW!

◦Morty leaves the ship coughing.

◦Rick: not the weirdest thing I've done with tentacles.

◦Morty: Rick don't be gross.

◦Suddenly the wolf blasts out of the ship growing at rick, everyone looks at it stunned as it stands it's ground, until rick took out his gun and shot, the blast hit the dirt sending up smoke, and the wolf runs off.

◦Rick: shit, I missed.

◦?: can you not swear?

◦Rick went back in the ship with his middle finger pointing at the voice he heard, and it was a mess, the ships controls were figuratively, and literally fucked by tentacles.

◦Rick: great, we're stuck!

◦Morty: w-what? We-we-we can't be can't you repair it?

◦Peridot: probably, but we'll be here for a while.

◦?: I can fly.

◦At that point Steven gets back, so everyone didn't notice the blue woman.

◦Pearl: so Steven, who's your friend?

◦Steven: oh sorry guys, I didn't introduce you, this is Morty and rick, their from a alternate earth, from a different dimension, they both go on adventures together exploring wacky worlds, they saved me from aquamarine. And these are my family and friends, Pearl, garnet, amethyst and lapis, you already know peridot, we are the Cristal gems, and lapis.

◦Lapis waves.

◦Rick: well those are their stage names but what their real names, zwoop.

◦Amethyst smiles.

◦Garnet: so you saved Steven? Thank you.

◦Rick: it's alright, he owes me though.

◦Rick leaves the ship to greet the gems,

◦Peridot: what? D-dimensions? That's not possible.

◦Rick:... *eerrrg*

◦Peridot: it's mathematical impossible.

◦Rick: for a *eeeeeee* idiot.

◦Amethyst sniggered.

◦Peridot: I-I'm not a idiot, I'm am a certified kindergartener, I-I-I'm smarter th-than you.

◦Rick smirks and raised one half of his monobrow, he rolls down his sleeve and gets out a marker and he starts writing on his wrist.

◦Rick: here's the three lines of math that made me become a god.

◦Peridot looked at the formula with skepticism, then shock, then disbelief, rick took his arm away before she could memorise it.

◦Peridot: th-that doesn't mean anything, there's no power source-

◦Rick: ultra violet plasma generator.

◦Rick pulls out his portal gun and shoves it into peridots face.

◦Amethyst: ooooohooohoohoh daaaaamn.

◦Peridot slaps his gun out of his hand, rick slaps her tablet out of her hands, peridot slaps rick.

◦Amethyst: NERD FIGHT!

◦They start slapping each other.

◦Steven: guys.

◦Slap.

◦Steven: stop.

◦More slaps.

◦Peridot: (slap) nea (slap) ner

◦Rick: think (slap) your so smart? Motherfucker!

◦Even more slaps.

◦Steven: ok guys stop.

◦Steven breaks them up.

◦Steven: why aren't you guys friends? You have so much in common, you like science, you built a ship together, you both like that show about camping!

◦Rick: it's more than camping, it's about the *the* relationships, Steven.

◦Morty: y-yeah me and Steven are friends, and we've hardly anything half as interesting as that.

◦Peridot looks a little guilty.

◦Peridot:... Sure, friends?

◦Peridot puts out her hand, so they can shake.

◦Rick: whatever.

◦He goes back to repairing the ship without shaking her hand.

◦Rick: hey Morty pass my portal gun, before the gremlin steals it.

◦Morty picks up the portal gun, and brings it to rick.

◦Rick: anyway why are you wasting my time peridot?

◦Peridot picks up her tablet

◦Peridot: to save these guys...

◦Rick looks around the Island.

◦Rick: ...from what?

◦Garnet: I, better go get aquamarine.

◦Garnet walks off, to find the gem.

◦Rick: who was that man, zip.

◦Amethyst: hehehehe

◦Rick: oh my god, she is on it today.

◦Pearl: garnet is going to get aquamarine.

◦Garnet returned with a bubbled aquamarine.

◦Rick: is that a gem? Oh wait aquamarine? Steven promised me that in exchange for a lift back to earth, gimme.

◦Garnet: rick stop, Steven?

◦Steven: did I?

◦Rick: yep.

◦Steven: no that was Lars.

◦Rick: lars, Steven, what's the difference? We're still on earth, and you owe me.

◦Morty: come on rick, we-we-we-we can't sell people.

◦Rick: well that *uurrrgp*, they're not people, look, it's a rock.

◦Morty: no!

◦Rick: I don't know if you've noticed, Morty, but we're homeless, how are we gonna get a house if we can't get money?

◦Morty: there's better ways to make money, rick!

◦Rick: oh yeah? Well I've never had problems selling valuable stuff so.

◦Rick and Morty stared at each other while shouting at each other, garnet sent the bubble back to the temple.

◦Rick looked at the bubble disintegrate, annoyed.

◦Rick: oh great, look Morty, you and your morals just killed someone.

◦Morty: oh n-now you think it's a person?

◦Rick: listen, if you let me sell her she would of survived, it wouldn't be a fun life, bu*uuuut* but it would be better that evaporation.

◦Morty: no, y-y-you said it's just a rock.

◦Steven: guys she was teleported, not killed.

◦Rick: uh, whatever.

◦Rick walks back into the ship.

◦Steven: so how long are we stuck here?

◦Rick takes out his flask and takes a long drink.

◦Rick: give me five minutes.

◦Rick starts repairing the ship.

◦Rick: go away everyone I need to concentrate, except you Morty.

◦Everyone leaves the ship and gathers into a semi circle away from the ship.

◦Pearl: so who's this, rick person again?

◦Steven: he's some sort of crazy scientist like from the movies.

◦Pearl: I don't think you should be watching those types of movies anymore.

◦Steven: what?

◦Pearl: he's very rude.

◦Steven: yeah but that's him, not the movies.

◦Pearl: well he's still pretty rude.

◦Amethyst: well I think he's funny.

◦Pearl rolls her eyes.

◦Pearl: of course you would, you're almost as rude.

◦Amethyst: yeah, that's why I think he's funny.

◦Pearl: I don't think we should trust him.

◦Lapis: agreed.

◦Peridot: he did save Steven.

◦Amethyst: and us.

◦Lapis: yeah but he tried to sell a gem like she was a object.

◦Steven: well he doesn't really know much about us, or gems.

◦Everyone looks at garnet to decided what to do.

◦Garnet: I've seen many futures where he has been a great ally, or foe. But right now we need him so we can return home.

◦Lapis: um guys I can fly.

◦Everyone looks at lapis.

◦Steven: oh yeah.

◦Pearl: good we can just leave then.

◦Peridot: we can't leave the space ship.

◦Rick: sure you can, then it will be just mine.

◦Everyone jumps as rick snuck up on them.

◦Peridot: you fixed it already?

◦Rick: no, I just need help fixing your half, mines already done.

◦Peridot: nehehehe, can't figure it out huh.

◦Rick:... no...

◦He looked annoyed.


	3. Chapter 2 part two

◦Part two

◦The human resistance was dwindling, Vidalia had run out of ammo for her shotgun, Lars and Sadie was too tired to keep fighting for long, despite Renaldo being one of the only people with a weapon his sword skills were lacking and he was the first to be abducted, lion had green blood surrounding his mouth, they had gathered in the lighthouse.

◦Lars couldn't figure out how to control the wand, and no one he gave it to did either.

◦They where holding the door shut, the snake like aliens were trying to get in, they ere holding but not for long.

◦The door burst open and soldiers poured through opening.

◦Lars took out the wand and in the moment of desperation used it to throw them out, after a few moments in reflection he closed the door and tried to use the wand on a coach, it failed, so he pocketed it and focused on keeping the door shut.

◦Onion ran behind Lars, he saw the wand sticking out of his pocket.

◦Lars turned to see Onion holding the wand, smirking, their eyes met, his smirk grew bigger, and bigger and bigger, it seemed the room darkened as his smile became greater, until Lars could only see Onion, the smile was getting impossibly big, the room had gone past darkness and turned into something far more grim, Onions pupils shrinked into tiny pricks, then dots, then Lars could no longer see them, Lars stared into Onions pupiless eyes, frozen.

◦Onion scampers upstairs.

◦Lars:...

◦Lars watches him leave, suddenly another bash at the door brought him back to earth,

◦A few moments later Lars hears a buzzing noise, and the banging at the

◦Mayor Dewey woke up strapped to a surgical table.

◦Dewey: wh-wha?

◦?: oh mayor Dewey, I didn't expect you to wake up!

◦The mayor looks up to see a purple alien looking down at him, all he can remember is On my way! Green snake like people abducting him.

◦Dewey: wh-who?

◦Lickbar: my name is lickbar, I'm a surgeon, I'm going to remove all your internal organs.

◦Dewey: wh-what?

◦Lickbar: just kidding... I woke you up... that was a jest to lighten the mood, remember when I... never mind.

◦Lickbar starts to turn on some medical equipment and starts to begin surgery on the mayor.

◦Dewey: AAAAAAAAAH, AAAAAAAAH... AH.. AAAAAAAAH.

◦Mayor Dewey screamed for a while until he realised he wasn't in pain.

◦Lickbar: please mr. mayor, may you please refrain from screaming please, it's distracting me from my endeavours.

◦Dewey: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I'LL DO ANY, I HAVE LIMITED DEMOCRATIC POLITICAL POWER!

◦Lickbar: k-kill you?... oh ooooooh, haha oh please forgive me mr. Mayor, I seen to of made a substantial blunder, I've failed to take into consideration your worlds medical abilities, so that's why the other humans were screaming, I'm not going to kill you you'll be glad to hear, quite the opposite in fact, I'm making sure you will love a long time.

◦Lickbar interacts with a large machine that was rattling because of spinning components inside.

◦Lickbar: this little baby is the very construction that is keeping you alive.

◦He fiddled with its controls a little long, but after a few seconds the machine stops rumbling, lickbar pulls back his hand, the humans and aliens eyes meet with fear, a few awkward moments pass, lickbar kicks the machine and it starts rattling again, they both sigh.

◦Dewey: oh good, others?

◦Lickbar: yes it seems I've made very poor firsts impressions with my first three patients.

◦Pewey: what are you going to do to me?

◦Lickbar: the surgery? I'm afraid I can't tell you but I can promise it's all positive.

◦Dewey: well I don't want you to do it then.

◦Lickbar: I'm afraid to say that your approval is not needed, I am required to perform this a evidently as possible, we have to take your entire species after all.

◦Dewey: you're enslaving the human race?

◦Lickbar: corrected.

◦Dewey: but that's wrong.

◦Lickbars eye twitched.

◦Lickbar: I'm sorry but I don't think you understand the-

◦Dewey: no I understand perfectly, your enslaving my race for your own gain.

◦Lickbar: Sir, I'm but a humble surgeon.

◦Dewey: doesn't matter, you should be speaking out against it.

◦A quick flash of anger falls across the aliens face, before regaining a professional indifference, and kept up with his surgery.

◦Lickbar: your planet is going to die, we're saving you.

◦Dewey: you're just a humble doctor, you're not doing anything.

◦Lickbars precise cuts and operations, become clumsy in a attempt to speed up the procedure.

◦Lickbar: please mr. Mayor I've had to explain this to the three others, it's not all bad, and may I please work in peace?

◦Dewey: no, not until you let me go.

◦The mayor starts to rock the table.

◦Rick and the gang were flying back to beach city.

◦[radio]: ?I can't help if make a scene, stepping out of my hot pink limousine.?

◦Steven: ?I'm turning heads, and I'm stopping traffic,?

◦Amethyst: ?when I pose, they scream, and when I joke, they laugh,?

◦Garnet: I've got a pair of eyes that they're getting lost in,

◦Rick: ?they're hypnotised by the way i'm walking,?

◦Morty: ?I've got them dazzled like a stage magician,?

◦Lapis: when I point,

◦Peridot: ?they look,?

◦Lapis: ?and when I talk,?

◦Peridot: ?they listen,?

◦Everybody: ?well, Everybody needs a friend, and I have you and you and you so many, I can't name them, can you blame me I'm to famous.?

◦Everyone laughs until they reach, the beach.

◦They all saw a creator.

◦Steven: wha-what?

◦The creator is half filled with sea water.

◦Steven: b-but I just got back.

◦Steven starts crying as rick lands.

◦Morty: geez what a tone switch.

◦Everyone left the ship, Steven was sobbing, Pearl had her hands over her mouth and was tearing up, amethyst looked upset, garnet didn't, but she was upset on the inside, no one else really cared, but lapis, peridot and Morty felt bad.

◦Morty: aw geez.

◦Rick grabs some dirt off the top, and sniffs it.

◦Pearl: I can't believe it's all gone.

◦Steven: is everyone... dead?

◦Rick: probably.

◦Morty glared at rick.

◦Rick: but not the way you think, this place was teleported.

◦Steven: so, THEY COULD BE ALIVE?

◦Rick: probably not, but sure, most likely the gimlets ship shouldn't of left yet.

◦Pearl: grimels?

◦Rick: we could track them, yo peridot, got a signal?

◦Peridot: afferative.

◦Rick: peri-D for the *eerrrrg* win.

◦They take off after the space ship, rick drinks a lot of his flask.

◦Pearl: I don't understand-

◦Rick continued to drink, but holds up his finger to put Pearl on hold.

◦Rick: *bbbuuurrrt* of course you don't...

◦Pearl frowns.

◦Pearl: who are these "gre-

◦Rick: gimlets, self proclaimed "niccesssst sssslavers in existencccce"

◦Rick does a very stereotypical accent.

◦Morty: what, how can you have n-nice slavers?

◦Rick: it's all a matter of *peeeeeeer*rspective, *Morty*, they have excellent Heath care, they usually raid dying plants, or buy slaves from dying races to bring them back from the brink.

◦Rick looks at peridot directly at her gem.

◦Rick: but I'm hahahha b-but hhehehe *eeggrrgg* their, ppfffff, still assholes, hahaaaaa.

◦Morty: what?

◦Rick: hahhahahahahah, hhahhahhahahaah, HHAAHAHAAHHAHAAHAHAHAHA.

◦Steven: what?

◦Rick: hehhehehee.

◦Steven: heheha what?

◦Pearl: (to garnet) I'm getting slightly worried.

◦Amethyst: heheh what's so funny?

◦Lapis: is this a human thing?

◦Lapis raised a eyebrow in suspicion, garnet's un moved.

◦Rick: hey emerald?

◦Peridots eyebrow twitched.

◦Peridot: peri-

◦Rick: wha-why do *eerrg* why do you have that, glued to your forehead?

◦Rick flicks her gem, she squirms and double face palms herself in the gem to protect it, rick laughs more, and slaps his knee, amethyst joins in.

◦Peridot: nyer.

◦Rick: you look like hheheeha, like a green pepperoni pizza, hahahh.

◦Amethyst: AAAAAAAAHHAHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAHAAHA.

◦Peridot: STOP LAUGHING!

◦They approach a space ship awkwardly as rick and amethyst are finding peridots reaction funnier than they socially should.

◦?: halt, approaching vessel, what is your corse of act-

◦The voice that comes through the speaker, was very much like ricks accent, except more extreme.

◦Rick: shut up and give me your slaves and, why, and give me money, hahahaHAAAA.

◦?:...n...no...

◦Rick takes a long drink out of his flask.

◦Rick: well I don't know if you know who I am but I'm *errgg* but *eergrgr* I'm pirate rick, and I'm, heehhehe, I'm taking your ship... I'M PIRATE RICK!

◦?: pirate? (Disconnected noise)

◦Rick then primes his weapons, after a second peridot jumps and starts preparing hers.

◦Rick: ok guys get re*ady*, bah, to get st- get into the, hehehaaa, it-it's time to board.

◦Everyone gets out their weapons.

◦Rick launched, rockets, plama bombs, lasers, ray beams, and peridot shot light cannon.

◦Rick: is that it?...

◦Peridot: I was focusing on-

◦Rick: ppppffffffffhahahahahahaah.

◦Peridot: nnnNHEEEEAAAAAAAA!

◦She slams her tablet on the floor and starts kicking it.

◦After a second she looked worried and picked it up, there was a huge spider web like crack in the screen.

◦Rick: ahahahhahahheeeehahaah.

◦Amethyst: hohohomanhhahaha.

◦Pearl: AMETHYST, stop encouraging him.

◦The hybrid ship gets faster and faster towards the slaver ship.

◦Pearl: no, no, NO!

◦Amethyst: YES YES YES!

◦The hull couldn't stand the kinetic force of ricks/peridots ship, it caved inwards letting them in, scattering big pieces of debris.

◦A shield covers the hull breach, protecting them from the void.

◦As they leave the ship, they are soon shot at, while everyone else goes to cover, rick Stands and shoots at them, killing some.

◦Rick stands shooting for awhile, just standing there, looking cool, he shoots behind his back, then between his legs, thrusting every time he shoots.

◦Just before he gets shot Morty grabs his arm and brings him down.

◦Steven throws his shield at them, and Pearl shoots lasers, but the rest are pinned down, by gunfire.

◦Morty: aw geez rick, w-w-why did you just put us into this?

◦Rick: you think their hanger is any different Morty? If if if i-if you can't handle some light *guuuunnn* *fiiiiirree* the-then, you might as, well, get out of the, b-baby, crib, into the, fire, out of the f-fire pan.

◦Rick passes Morty his freeze ray, then he takes out his portal gun duel wielding, he shoots a portal which a spiky monster jumps out of.

◦After a brutal but one sided skirmish all the aliens where subdued or dead, the monster runs off.

◦Garnet: gems, let's save beach city, you four stay here, and protect the ship.

◦She points at rick, Morty, peridot and lapis.

◦None of them reacted, but since none of them didn't do any she just walked off.

◦The Christal gems run off down a corridor,then after a few moments they run in the opposite direction.

◦Rick: common Morty, lets go get some blood money from these criminals... all the profit, none of the emotional baggage.

◦Rick and morty walk off to the opposite direction the others went corridor, leaving peridot and lapis alone.

◦Greg awakened, light faded into new woken eyes, he tried to rub his eyes but his hands were bond.

◦Greg: wha-what?

◦Lickbar: hello mr. Universe, I am dr. Lickbar, I'm a alien, please do not freak out, I'm here to help, you, you may ask any questions you like.

◦The voice sounds alien, yet British and very posh.

◦Greg: uh um, I, why am I here?

◦Lickbar: I am a doctor hired by grimlet slavers, I'm here to make your capture as pleasant and as un messy as possible, so please jus-

◦Greg: sl-SLAVERS?

◦Lickbar: indeed. You are a slave, so please let m-

◦Greg: b-but-

◦Lickbar: I can assume what you are going to say and if I may be so bold I would ask you not to lecture me, I am not your captor, nor your owner, I am merely the doctor here to make sure you will a very long and healthy life.

◦The alien creature starts to operate a computer, then without warning he starts doing surgery on Greg, while he's awake.

◦Greg: woah woAH WOAH!

◦Lickbar: shut up you missable creature, I've had enough of you savages going on about freedom, do you realise your the getto of the universe? You know some aliens came into being by choice? One race was created to be the most, desisting, vile, pitiful, lifeforms ever in existence, just to make a point to the others, that there "life isn't so bad", "you could be these mistakes", and when they finally got to space, the laws of physics themselves knew they had to die with fire, so as if God himself cast them down their ship fell to your earth, and then life developed, and somehow you developed into something even those guys would cry by the mere sight of you unnatural knuckledragers, then a few years later you emerged from the sea like a slimy beast, crawling out of the water in pain, screaming for death, slobbering such acidic shit that the grass flees from its presence, like it's extra fucking sticky, and yet you continued, you made your buildings while dribbling out of your crippled mouths and your decussating tongues with your broken teeth, and somehow you found each other attractive, so you mated like pigs in the dirt until you became more misshapen.

◦All the while he pulls out several vital organs and tossing them into machines that starts churning out black ooze, but somehow Greg doesn't feel pain, he does stop paying attention to this surgeon, blasting his race, only a solid minute in, he realised that his heart wasn't in his body anymore and nothing had replaced it.

◦Greg: what are-

◦Lickbar: NO, YOU SLOB, you-yo-you shouldn't of been born you pile of fuck, even after all I've said, I still don't think I've done justice to how much pure hatred I have being on the same island sized ship as your species, and even compared to others in you race, I can tell you are the outcast, the rouge king of filth... which volcano did you emerge from, to plague your world with your stench? I've stopped counting how many illnesses I have already cured already, and I can't imagine how many more I will have to before I'm done, you are a disease spreader i can tell, you fat balding bowling ball, you don't deserve to be alive YOU ARE A SPECIMEN, YOU BELONG IN A GLASS JAR.

◦Lickbar's efficiency was godly he was grabbing organs and stuff that even Greg knows isn't healthy, by the handful, and chucking them into designated boxes, marked "cleaner" and "incinerator".

◦Lickbar: So we came to get you from you beach city, so you slithered out of your, wherever you live, where are you fucking from anyway?

◦He starts tapping on his screen with bloody hands.

◦Lickbar: you live in a van?... what did I expect, So you manage to stop being a gelatine slab, and you get out of your van, and it takes all the veteran soldiers have in them not to shoot you on sight, all their will power not to destroy what God couldn't, and you're like "oh let's just lecture lickbar on shit I can't understand with my toe head", you're a fucking beached whale, then you come up here and start complaining to me about freedom and how we should be free like a fucking spastic, and everything you say just doesn't make sense and just makes me want to die, I mean it's not even English at this point, it's just this stone language, like fucking hell, I-I-iiiii mean there just needs to be a documentary about your life in a pond, you just, go back to the world Greg , you need to go back to this existence you swamp creature, y-ye-ye-yo-you are the devolution of life at this point... you are a monster.

◦Lickbar ends breathing heavily.

◦Greg: well, um.

◦Lickbar: Greg your deformed.

◦Greg: well that's just rude.

◦Lickbar: Greg you should just end you life at the end of the day.

◦Greg: do you need a glass of water?

◦Lickbar: yes it seems I did lose my composure, but I've done all the necessary operations, I've done all I can and hopefully now you'll live up to forty five.

◦Lickbar grabbed all of the organs out of the machine and started putting them back into place.

◦Greg: are you ok? That was like three minutes, did you need to get something out?

◦Lickbar: yes I need to get that off my chest, but I do feel better now, sorry, I've been sitting here making your entire town triple their life expectancy, and they all keep asking questions.

◦He fixes Greg up and released him.

◦Lickbar: right I know your used to living in the sewer, and pigeons shifting on you but living as a slave isn't that bad, like my employers are pussys, there is very little difference between me and one of the slaves these people own, very rarely doing anymore work then you usually would, so if you start complaining, I'm going to spilt you open again.

◦Lickbar pushes Greg out of the operating room so harshly he has to regain his balance, Greg pats himself down, he didn't feel bad, in fact he's never felt so good in his life, he felt like he was 37 again.

◦Lickbar: next!

◦Some guards push along sour cream onto the operating table, Greg leaves.

◦Sour cream: Let go of me man, you can't enslave us we're free thinking beings, we should all be free!

◦His voice cuts off as the door shuts, Greg sees a big hall being used as a waiting room, half the room was filled with people who

◦windows showed earth in the distance, Greg went to look out of it.

◦Earth had a certain beauty to it from a outside perspective, Greg started to think of song lyrics, until he was interrupted.

◦Renaldo: DID I NOT WARN YOU?

◦Greg turned to see mr. Frymans kid, the loud annoying one

◦Renaldo: I TELL YOU WHAT! WHEN I SAID THE SNAKE PEOPLE WERE COMING, YOU ALL LAUGHED AT ME. WELL, I CAN SAY, YOUR NOT LAUGHING NOW!

◦He kept ranting as Greg ignored him.

◦A flash of light stole Greg's attention to a small pad on the ground, a unconscious vidalia was brought into the room, 'teleportation?' Greg thought to himself.

◦She was dragged by two guards to a waiting room, with other unconscious people.

◦Rick and Morty were sneaking about the ship carefully avoiding aliens to get to the money vault.

◦Morty: hey rick, where are we going?

◦Rick: the money vault.

◦Morty: oh ok, they actually call it that?

◦Rick: I don't know, Morty, I just called it that because it describes where we're going perfectly.

◦Morty crosses his arms upset, and he mumbles something.

◦Rick: oh sorry? You got something to say? Speak up I can't hear you.

◦Rick leaned into Morty so he could intimidate him.

◦Morty: w-wel-

◦Rick slaps Morty in the mouth keeping it shut.

◦Rick: *shuuuuut* the fuck up morty.

◦Rick dragged Morty to the side, and went through a door, soon after some snake people ran past where they were.

◦Rick: ok Morty look around for a...

◦As they turn they see a door at the other end of the hall with a sign, "money room".

◦Morty: oh look rick, it's just call, they just call it the money room.

◦Rick: oh yeah.

◦They walk up yo the door, there was a security panel.

◦"Hello?"

◦Rick: hi thisssss isssss the *heealth* insssspector, here to clean your money.

◦"Oh of corssse"

◦Rick: thanks.

◦The door opens and rick and morty enter a empty room with a giant vault, it starts to door opened

◦"Pleassse, I don't want to get sssick from money plague"

◦Rick: yeah sure where are you?

◦They walk in.

◦"I'm just in the bridge, where are you?"

◦Rick: you don't know? The money room.

◦"Wait, WHAT! I THOUGHT YOU WERE IN THE CAFETERIA."

◦Rick: hahahahahahahhaahha nope.

◦The room is empty all that's in there is a huge vault, rick pulls out a gun and shoots through it, as they get into to the vault all the light glimmered off the valuable metals and crystals.

◦Morty: oh man rick, w-we hit the ju-jackpot.

◦Rick: sure did *mooorrrteeeee*, quick grab all you can.

◦Morty: aw geez rick w-w-won't it be confusing if we grab a load of gems back? Ya know because everyone else we know from this world is a gem? Wouldn't it be like selling corpses? Ya ya know? Wouldn't it be pretty weird?

◦Rick: oh i guess you're right Morty, well we can, it's not like we have to grab the gems, let's just get the gold and crap.

◦They both grab as much valuables as they can carry using their shirts as slings, and they rush back to the ship.

◦Morty: h-hey rick wh-wouldn't it be funny if if we just ran back to peridot and the other one and no context drop a load of gems?

◦Rick sniggers, Morty sniggers.

◦Rick: haha, ma-Morty I, hehehe, I'm not laughing at that, it's just, haha, I know that didn't mean to sound sexual but, pffffHAHHHHHAAaa.

◦Morty laughs a bit and grabs his forehead.

◦Morty: aw geez I guess so, but it was a good idea wasn't it?

◦Rick: yes Morty.

◦Morty: like if we were to write a book about our life, maybe we could change what would of happened to make it funny.

◦Rick: yea yeah Morty, maybe if you wanted to write a shit story setting up jokes hours before hand, completely disregarding character traits, *eerrge* s-since your character would obviously point that out. And yes your idea to not bring gems to avoid confusion was a good idea, but try not to break you spine sucking you're self off.

◦In the bridge chaos and confusion is running rampant, commands are not responding, screens are fuzzy and sparks are flying.

◦Only the medium and large aliens are in their seats.

◦Large: Ooooohhh for fuck sssake!

◦Medium: I told you not to buy thisss ssship from Quazar.

◦Large: I know, now'sss the time honey.

◦"Sssir we have reportsss that we have intrudersss the cafeteria."

◦Large: OH FOR FUCK SSSAKE, CAN ANYONE TELL ME WHERE THEY REALLY ARE?

◦"The cafeteria?"

◦Large: you know what, I would've inclined to believe you except for THE FACT YOU KEEP TELLING ME THE WRONG PLACESSS!"

◦"but sssir none of the sssecurity sssyssstemsss work."

◦Medium: I told you not to trussst that swindlalodion.

◦Large: oh great now it's my fault we bought this piece of ssshit.

◦Medium: um... yesss it'sss your fault.

◦Large: well you know what? I'll keep that in mind next time I buy a ship, i sssuppossse I'll be able to ussse sssome of your jewellery money, sssince you're now keen to get our ssship in better ssshape.

◦Medium: wait sssweetie, I think we could ussse sssome different money.

◦Large: lisssten that whole reason we got this piece of ssshit isss becaussse you wanted to treat yourssself, lucky for usss I kept a sssafe of money in a sssuper sssecret room, we can get the bessst sssu-

◦"Sssir I think we've been robbed."

◦Large:... what?

◦"Sssome one'sss ssstolen from the money room."

◦Large:...

◦Medium: pffffff money room?

◦Large: DON'T TESSST ME WOMAN!


	4. Chapter 2 part three

Part three

◦Greg awakened, light faded into new woken eyes, he tried to rub his eyes but his hands were bond.

◦Greg: wha-what?

◦Lickbar: hello mr. Universe, I am dr. Lickbar, I'm a alien, please do not freak out, I'm here to help, you, you may ask any questions you like.

◦The voice sounds alien, yet British and very posh.

◦Greg: uh um, I, why am I here?

◦Lickbar: I am a doctor hired by grimlet slavers, I'm here to make your capture as pleasant and as un messy as possible, so please jus-

◦Greg: sl-SLAVERS?

◦Lickbar: indeed. You are a slave, so please let m-

◦Greg: b-but-

◦Lickbar: I can assume what you are going to say and if I may be so bold I would ask you not to lecture me, I am not your captor, nor your owner, I am merely the doctor here to make sure you will a very long and healthy life.

◦The alien creature starts to operate a computer, then without warning he starts doing surgery on Greg, while he's awake.

◦Greg: woah woAH WOAH!

◦Lickbar: shut up you missable creature, I've had enough of you savages going on about freedom, do you realise your the getto of the universe? You know some aliens came into being by choice? One race was created to be the most, desisting, vile, pitiful, lifeforms ever in existence, just to make a point to the others, that there "life isn't so bad", "you could be these mistakes", and when they finally got to space, the laws of physics themselves knew they had to die with fire, so as if God himself cast them down their ship fell to your earth, and then life developed, and somehow you developed into something even those guys would cry by the mere sight of you unnatural knuckledragers, then a few years later you emerged from the sea like a slimy beast, crawling out of the water in pain, screaming for death, slobbering such acidic shit that the grass flees from its presence, like it's extra fucking sticky, and yet you continued, you made your buildings while dribbling out of your crippled mouths and your decussating tongues with your broken teeth, and somehow you found each other attractive, so you mated like pigs in the dirt until you became more misshapen.

◦All the while he pulls out several vital organs and tossing them into machines that starts churning out black ooze, but somehow Greg doesn't feel pain, he does stop paying attention to this surgeon, blasting his race, only a solid minute in, he realised that his heart wasn't in his body anymore and nothing had replaced it.

◦Greg: what are-

◦Lickbar: NO, YOU SLOB, you-yo-you shouldn't of been born you pile of fuck, even after all I've said, I still don't think I've done justice to how much pure hatred I have being on the same island sized ship as your species, and even compared to others in you race, I can tell you are the outcast, the rouge king of filth... which volcano did you emerge from, to plague your world with your stench? I've stopped counting how many illnesses I have already cured already, and I can't imagine how many more I will have to before I'm done, you are a disease spreader i can tell, you fat balding bowling ball, you don't deserve to be alive YOU ARE A SPECIMEN, YOU BELONG IN A GLASS JAR.

◦Lickbar's efficiency was godly he was grabbing organs and stuff that even Greg knows isn't healthy, by the handful, and chucking them into designated boxes, marked "cleaner" and "incinerator".

◦Lickbar: So we came to get you from you beach city, so you slithered out of your, wherever you live, where are you fucking from anyway?

◦He starts tapping on his screen with bloody hands.

◦Lickbar: you live in a van?... what did I expect, So you manage to stop being a gelatine slab, and you get out of your van, and it takes all the veteran soldiers have in them not to shoot you on sight, all their will power not to destroy what God couldn't, and you're like "oh let's just lecture lickbar on shit I can't understand with my toe head", you're a fucking beached whale, then you come up here and start complaining to me about freedom and how we should be free like a fucking spastic, and everything you say just doesn't make sense and just makes me want to die, I mean it's not even English at this point, it's just this stone language, like fucking hell, I-I-iiiii mean there just needs to be a documentary about your life in a pond, you just, go back to the world Greg , you need to go back to this existence you swamp creature, y-ye-ye-yo-you are the devolution of life at this point... you are a monster.

◦Lickbar ends breathing heavily.

◦Greg: well, um.

◦Lickbar: Greg your deformed.

◦Greg: well that's just rude.

◦Lickbar: Greg you should just end you life at the end of the day.

◦Greg: do you need a glass of water?

◦Lickbar: yes it seems I did lose my composure, but I've done all the necessary operations, I've done all I can and hopefully now you'll live up to forty five.

◦Lickbar grabbed all of the organs out of the machine and started putting them back into place.

◦Greg: are you ok? That was like three minutes, did you need to get something out?

◦Lickbar: yes I need to get that off my chest, but I do feel better now, sorry, I've been sitting here making your entire town triple their life expectancy, and they all keep asking questions.

◦He fixes Greg up and released him.

◦Lickbar: right I know your used to living in the sewer, and pigeons shifting on you but living as a slave isn't that bad, like my employers are pussys, there is very little difference between me and one of the slaves these people own, very rarely doing anymore work then you usually would, so if you start complaining, I'm going to spilt you open again.

◦Lickbar pushes Greg out of the operating room so harshly he has to regain his balance, Greg pats himself down, he didn't feel bad, in fact he's never felt so good in his life, he felt like he was 37 again.

◦Lickbar: next!

◦Some guards push along sour cream onto the operating table, Greg leaves.

◦Sour cream: Let go of me man, you can't enslave us we're free thinking beings, we should all be free!

◦His voice cuts off as the door shuts, Greg sees a big hall being used as a waiting room, half the room was filled with people who

◦windows showed earth in the distance, Greg went to look out of it.

◦Earth had a certain beauty to it from a outside perspective, Greg started to think of song lyrics, until he was interrupted.

◦Renaldo: DID I NOT WARN YOU?

◦Greg turned to see mr. Frymans kid, the loud annoying one

◦Renaldo: I TELL YOU WHAT! WHEN I SAID THE SNAKE PEOPLE WERE COMING, YOU ALL LAUGHED AT ME. WELL, I CAN SAY, YOUR NOT LAUGHING NOW!

◦He kept ranting as Greg ignored him.

◦A flash of light stole Greg's attention to a small pad on the ground, a unconscious vidalia was brought into the room, 'teleportation?' Greg thought to himself.

◦She was dragged by two guards to a waiting room, with other unconscious people.

◦Rick and Morty were sneaking about the ship carefully avoiding aliens to get to the money vault.

◦Morty: hey rick, where are we going?

◦Rick: the money vault.

◦Morty: oh ok, they actually call it that?

◦Rick: I don't know, Morty, I just called it that because it describes where we're going perfectly.

◦Morty crosses his arms upset, and he mumbles something.

◦Rick: oh sorry? You got something to say? Speak up I can't hear you.

◦Rick leaned into Morty so he could intimidate him.

◦Morty: w-wel-

◦Rick slaps Morty in the mouth keeping it shut.

◦Rick: *shuuuuut* the fuck up morty.

◦Rick dragged Morty to the side, and went through a door, soon after some snake people ran past where they were.

◦Rick: ok Morty look around for a...

◦As they turn they see a door at the other end of the hall with a sign, "money room".

◦Morty: oh look rick, it's just call, they just call it the money room.

◦Rick: oh yeah.

◦They walk up yo the door, there was a security panel.

◦"Hello?"

◦Rick: hi thisssss isssss the *heealth* insssspector, here to clean your money.

◦"Oh of corssse"

◦The crystal gems were fighting tooth and nail through the ship, garnet's plan was to secure the hostages first, save beach city later.

◦They were just entering the medical bay, entering as in kicking down the door.

◦The hall was full of the abducted citizens of beach city.

◦Paniced screams, and a buzz saw could be heard from a neighbouring room.

◦Another door sent to the afterlife.

◦The crystal gems pause as they look at yellowtail tied to a table, and a purple alien standing over him with a buzz saw, about to cut him up, the gems get out their weapons.

◦Purple alien: um, this isn't what it looks like.

◦Pearl: DROP IT!

◦The purple alien drops the saw, on yellowtail.

◦Yellowtail: meee.

◦Amethyst: DON'T HURT THE FISH GUY!

◦Steven throws his shield, hitting the purple alien square in the forehead, making him fall over.

◦The gems undo yellowtails straps, and lead him into the hall.

◦Yellowtail: me memo.

◦Pearl: um... you're welcome.

◦Steven turns to the gathered crowd.

◦Steven: are guys alright?

◦Greg: Steven!

◦Steven: hey dad.

◦They hug and Steven starts to cry.

◦Greg: woah why you crying stewball?

◦Steven: it's the first time I've seen you since I went into space.

◦Greg: but I went into space.

◦Steven: I went into space before you.

◦Greg: ...Steven we're both in space.

◦Yellowtail walks over to sour cream who is standing over vidalia.

◦Yellowtail: muh me moew?

◦Sour cream: I don't know she won't wake up.

◦Vidalia was the last in the waiting room.

◦Amethyst: yo what's up with ugly?

◦Sour cream: she's like totally wasted.

◦Yellowtail: ma ma ma?

◦Sour cream: I don't know where he is.

◦Yellowtail: me mau mah, me mo ma.

◦Sour cream: ok.

◦Yellowtail runs in the crowd calling out searching for someone.

◦Garnet steps up a bit of equipment to stand above everyone.

◦Garnet: um hello? Yes we are going to leave now, make sure everyone is here.

◦The large group of people checking if everyone is there.

◦Suddenly yellowtail bursts out of the crowd.

◦Yellowtail: me mama me meo ma muh mame mhu am Malala ma mo co-

◦Dewey: WHAT A MINUTE, YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE OVER THIS GROUP, I AM MAYOR!

◦Mayor Dewey climbs next to garnet.

◦Dewey: there must be a election.

◦Garnet: um ok who votes for me?

◦Everyone but mr. Pizza puts their hands up.

◦'the mayor doesn't do anything, but at least he doesn't destroy my restaurant every fortnight.' Mr. Pizza thought to himself.

◦Dewey: WAIT ANYONE WHO'S UNDER 18 CAN'T VO-

◦Pearl: mr mayor please you've made your point, now please get down from there you could fall.

◦Pearl says as she guides him down the equipment, he blushes.

◦Garnet: um ok? Thank you but if everyone is here you can follow us to our spaceship.

◦Garnet fiddles with her sunglasses.

◦Martha: um hello, my Lars isn't here.

◦Barbara: AND MY SADIE ISN'T HERE!

◦Mr. Fryman: AND PEEDEE!

◦Peedee: no I'm here.

◦Mr. Fryman: oh, ok NEVER MIND!

◦Pearl: NEVER FEAR WE WILL FIND YOUR LOST CHILDREN, EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING WE DO, EVEN IF WE HAVE TO BATTLE ENDLESS WAVES OF ENEMIES, IF WE HAVE TO LAY SEIGE ON HELL ITSELF, WE WILL NEVER GIVE UP IN SEARCHING, EVEN IF IT TAKES... FOREV-

◦Suddenly a flash stopped Pearl from ending her deeply dramatic speech, after the light fades Sadie and Lars are dragged through a teleport pad, surrounded by several guards.

◦Pearl gets salty.

◦Lickbar: WHO FUCKING THREW THAT FUCKING SHIELD!?

◦Lickbar was wearing a adapted battle suit made out of medical equipment, he turns on two laser scalpels, but they're sword sized.

◦The look in lickbars eyes made Steven want to fight the guards, pearl decided to fight lickbar.

◦Lickbar opened with a flurry of attacks, which pearl easily defended.

◦He kept her on her heel as he pushed harder, every attack pearl parried, blocked and dodged with grace, until he made a strike at her gem stone, the she panicked and tried to dodge it as she parried.

◦He must of seen her panic because he kept focusing on her forehead, the only times he attacked somewhere else was to distract her.

◦Lapis and peridot were "guarding the ship, absolutely nothing had happened, nothing was going to happen, absolutely, nothing.

◦Peridot: so this is the gravity engine.

◦Lapis: right.

◦Peridot: it works by shifting the gravity from the ship in front of it so it changes the property's of the ship.

◦Lapis: right.

◦Peridot: so we can go into FTL.

◦Lapis: right.

◦Peridot: that means faster than light.

◦Lapis: right.

◦Peridot was showing lapis parts of her side of her ship, lapis kept getting distracted by the flashing lights of ricks side.

◦Lapis ignored peridot for a little while longer until they saw rick and Morty walk back.

◦Rick and morty gets into the ship and lets go of their shirts, lots of valuable metals fell to the floor.

◦Morty: h-hey guys.

◦Lapis: hey, so what have you two been up to?

◦Morty: not much w-we just robbed this place.

◦Peridot: hey that's, cool, what does this stuff do?

◦Morty: um, not much, I guess I-It just sits there, being shiny.

◦Rick looks at his watch.

◦Peridot: what did you get it if it's just shiny?

◦Morty: uhhhh, beca-

◦Rick: because it's valuable, and other people want it, come on Morty if we go now we can make a few more trips before your boyfriend gets back.

◦Morty: he-he-h-he's not m-my boyfriend, rick, ok? A-a-and what if they get back and we're gone.

◦Rick: Morty, I-I've done the math, I've got a portal gun, and I don't think she can fly my ship.

◦Morty:... oh ok.

◦Peridot: WAIT, I CAN!

◦They both run off in the direction they came from.

◦Peridot: clods.

◦Sadie was woken by the bright lights and loud noises from the lasers.

◦The biggest headache in existence was her entire existence.

◦Everything had a bright white tint to it.

◦She saw lars wake up as well, he looked as flustered as she did, around them a dozen soldiers were fighting some other people, Sadie didn't really know, dozen, a hundred, a couple thousand? She had no clue.

◦She stood up only to get knocked back down.

◦'did someone just punch me?'

◦A foot lands on her, 'ow', another, and another, people were running from somewhere to somewhere else, apparently she was inbetween those things.

◦Her headache was somehow getting worse, maybe by getting stomped on.

◦More feet, more feet, more feet.

◦Suddenly the feet stopped, she still felt impacts, but it felt like the feet were hitting something else which was touching her.

◦It was kind of like a blanket, every time it got hit it loosened its grip on her.

◦She didn't know how long this went on for, but after she didn't feel the impacts anymore, she got up and what was covering her was, Lars.

◦He was resting, Sadie poked him, he didn't respond.

◦The whiteness was fading. He

◦Sadie looked as Steven and wonder moms fight off loads of snake boys.

◦"Hey Lars, thanks for the hug."

◦Sadie's vision is very blurry.

◦Lars continued to be lazy and didn't move a inch, while being covered in bruises, and bleeding, 'oh man has my arm broke?'.

◦Everyone had stopped fighting, no actually the skinny one was still waving her stick at a purple person, the purple guys sticks were glowing.

◦Sadie: woah that's a lot of blood.

◦A bit of bone was sticking out of her arm.

◦Sadie: Hey Lars, I think I'm dying can you help?

◦Lars just laid there, Sadie slapped him with her good arm, nope that arm hurts too.

◦Sadie: Hey lars wake up, LARS!

◦Lars was laying there unmoved, 'is he dead?'.

◦Steven started running over to her.

◦Steven: hey are you two oka-, oh gosh Sadie your arm.

◦Sadie turned over Lars, he flops over covered in bruises and cuts, he's not breathing.

◦Sadie: L-Lars! Lars. LARS?

◦Steven: l-Lars?

◦Steven checks for a heart beat, he pulls back, gasps and puts a and in front of his mouth, tears start to form at his eyes.

◦Sadie starts to shake him.

◦Beach city gathers round them.

◦Lars's parents ran up and started to hold on him as well.

◦Sadie, Steven, Lars's parents, sour cream and the gang, start crying, everyone else is hardly holding on, one of Steven's tears dropped down on lars's head, after a few moments the spot where it landed started to glow pink,the spot grew and grew and grew, until Lars body was covered.

◦Lars groaned, his mother fainted.

◦Lars: m-MOM?

◦Dante: l-Lars? Are you ok?

◦Lars: dad? I um I'm... I don't know.

◦Steven: are you hurt.

◦Lars: no.

◦Sadie: do you feel bad?

◦Lars: no.

◦Dante: do you feel good?

◦Lars: no?

◦Steven: are you sure?

◦Lars: I don't know, what happened.

◦Sour cream: dude a saw, you saved Sadie from getting walked on, and like you wasn't alive for a bit, you like stole Sadie's death and used it on yourself.

◦Lars: d-Dead? PINK!

◦Barbara picked up Lars and held him up.

◦Barbara: Lars you saved my daughter, LET'S HEAR IT FOR LARS!

◦Everyone grabbed Lars and tossed him in the air and caught him again.

◦Everyone: LARS, LARS, LARS, LARS, LARS, LARS.

◦Lars: guys stop.

◦Despite being pink, Lars turned a little red.

◦Pearl: and that's why you shouldn't enslave people.

◦Pearl told a upset lickbar, as she tied him up with some bended metal, with the help of garnet.

◦Everyone: LARS, LARS, LARS, LARS, LARS, LARS.

◦The crystal gem looked over to the entirety of beach city, hoisting up a pink boy in the air.

◦They let Lars down as the crystal gems approached.

◦Amethyst: so what'd we miss?

◦Everyone: Lars just saved my, Lars just died until, so I started crying, then I started getting stepped on until, he turned pink, saved my life,my wife fainted-

◦Pearl clapped once cutting everyone off from talking.

◦Pearl: excellent, now we have everyone here we can start leaving, if you could all start forming a orderly line we can lead you back to beach city.

◦Yellowtail: me mema mo me me much.

◦Sour cream: wait my little brother isn't here, that isn't what he said by the way.

◦Garnet: ok, we needed to stay on this ship to get beach city back anyway, so, amethyst, Steven you two guard the people back to ricks ship, me and Pearl will get beach city back, and you little brother... Christal gems, lets GOOOOOOOO!

◦Garnet and Pearl ran off, leaving the two least experienced gems to deal with crowd control.

◦Peridot had finished explaining her ship, so lapis was listening to her now.

◦Peridot: I wonder what pumpkin's up to.

◦Lapis: probably looking into the stars, wondering what's up there, if anything up there is looking back.

◦Peridot: or running in a circle.

◦They both start laughing, until they hear incoming voices.

◦Peridot: WHO GOES THERE?

◦Steven run rounds the corner.

◦Steven: hey guys.

◦Lapis/peridot: oh hi Steven.

◦Steven: we saved the people of beach city.

◦Lapis: oh good, how many are there?

◦Steven looks back at the several hundred inhabitants of beach city waiting, Steven looks at peridots small ship, back the the hundreds of people, back to the ship.

◦Steven: quite a few.

◦Steven walks over to them, everyone follows him.

◦Steven: where's Morty?

◦Peridot: they both went to "rob them".

◦Peridot opened the ship to show Steven a pile of valuables.

◦Steven: but garnet told them to stay here, why aren't they here now? Did they go back?

◦Lapis: they went back seven times.

◦Steven: s-seven? How long will they be?

◦Lapis: they been gone for a long time now so they should be back soon.

◦Peridot: ok well we can go, we can come back to get him, every get in, if you can't get then then hold on to the side.

◦Eight people got into the van, ten people held onto the sides.

◦Peridot went to start the ship.

◦Steven: WAIT! HUMANS CAN'T BREATH IN SPACE!

◦Nine people got off the sides, after a second Dewey got off as well.

◦Peridot was struggling to turn on ricks side of the ship, she started making angry noises and punching the controls.

◦Footsteps could be Hurd coming round the corner.

◦The entire crowd turned to look at rick and morty, they both froze.

◦Rick: who's theses people?

◦Steven: these are the people we came here to save.

◦Rick walks up to his ship followed by Morty and he drops a bunch of gemstones into the pile of valuables, making lapis peridot and amethyst recoil as if they were being attacked, and ready to do karate.

◦Morty just drops some more valuable metals.

◦Amethyst: woah is that people?

◦Morty: r-rick!?

◦Rick: they were the *eergg* only thing left.

◦Lapis: ARE THEY TRAPPED?

◦Rick: no they're dead, they're just stones, no artificial intelligence or nothing.

◦Lapis:...

◦Rick: ok if your not sure I-I-I'll prove it to you.

◦Rick picks up a gem and put it to his mouth.

◦Rick: HELLO ROCKY!... I'VE GOT A NICE SLAVE FOR YOU TO SAVE IF YOU WAKE UP MR. ROCKY ROCK!

◦Rick bashes it against the ground three times.

◦Rick: HELLO ROCKY.

◦Rick hits it against the ground another three times.

◦Rick: WAKEY WAKEY!

◦Bash bash bash.

◦Rick: RISE AND SHINE!

◦Bash bash bash.

◦Rick brings it back to his mouth.

◦Rick: THIS IS YOU NINE O CLOCK ALARM CALL!

◦BASH! BASH! BASH!

◦Rick lightly tosses it up into the air, everyone's eyes where pinned on the gemstone, hundreds of voices silence.

◦The gem lightly clattered on the ground, everyone stared for another half second.

◦Rick: now that's what I call a dead rock.

◦Lapis: well-

◦Peridot: sorry to interrupt everyone bashing rocks against each other but rick can you get you half of the ship running?

◦Rick flicks a switch and the ship starts running.

◦Rick: you know they're not all gonna fit right?

◦Peridot: yes, we will have to make multiple trips to get them back.

◦Rick: well you can but I'm just gonna portal them.

◦Rick pulls out his portal gun, and fires a portal.

◦Rick: ok everyone, just make a, form a line and step through this portal, it will *taaaake* you, you home.

◦The large alien was pacing along the bridge.

◦Large: NO! IF THEY'VE ASSSKED SSSEVERAL TIMESSS, " where'sss the bridge? " Then I don't think they're heading to the GODDAMN I.T. SSSECTION!

◦"SSSir I don't know what to tell you, the machine sssaysss the two ladiesss are going to I.T."

◦Large: I don't care what the machine sssaysss, what to the guardsss sssay? What are they reporting?

◦" I can't get through to them. "

◦The large alien crumbles and sits against a console letting out a deep sigh and double face palming.

◦Large: is this ssship made out of tooth picksss?

◦Small: daddy are ok?

◦Large: yeah sssweetie it's just *sigh* it's just not everything is going my way today.

◦He takes the little ones hand he rubs his thumb against her palm and gives a convincing smile hiding his sadness.

◦Medium: well we did get that insssurance deal out.

◦There was a long silence as the large alien does some mental math.

◦He gets up and paces again, his mouth moves as if he was speaking, his eyes dart around the room but he isn't looking.

◦Suddenly he claps his hands loudly making his family jump.

◦Large: BRILLIANT!

◦Small: eep.

◦Large: sssorry sssweetsss, your right, the craft insssurance, the life insssurance for the guardsss, the ssslave insssurance for the ssstolen ssstock, they're all worth more than the ssshipment... we just need to get out of here and we can make ssso much more than what we would from the haul, sssweetie your, we're never gonna worry about putting you through college.

◦Small: yay.

◦She was completely bored by the idea, she slouched over, she thought she was going to get some pets, or at least some chocolate.

◦Suddenly the door burst open making the girls jump again, but the large rushed over to the two emerging warriors.

◦Garnet and Pearl crashed through the blast door, as the dust cleared a giant green snake person charged them.

◦Garnet took a defensive stance, but it's too late, the creature grabs her gauntlet and lifts her off the ground and slams her on the ground.

◦Pearl flinched but she was grabbed by the beast and held to his shoulder.

◦They struggled but they were completely overpowered.

◦Large: OH THANK YOU, thank you, we were... um, mind controlled or sssomething, I promise we'll never do ssslavery again we've learnt our lesssssson, whoops I think I shook you hand too hard.

◦He puts them down.

◦Large: I assssssume you want you town back, I'll teleport you and your city back.

◦Small: awwww but daaaaaaaddyyyyyyyyyyy.

◦Large: not now sssweet heart.

◦The large alien stomps over to the console and taps a few buttons.

◦Pearl: um... ex-

◦But before she could finish her sentence particles formed around them and they found themselves in beach city, next to the

◦Pearl: d, did we just fight thousands of guards just to get teleported back down?

◦Garnet: this was unexpected.

◦She fiddled with her sunglasses.

◦Pearl pointed up.

◦Pearl: oh the sky is metal.

◦Garnet followed her gaze.

◦Garnet: three, two, one.

◦Nothing happens.

◦Garnet: hmmmm, i thi-

◦Pearl: is something suppose to happen?

◦Garnet:... yes... we were supposed to be teleported, my future vision seems to be having a bad day, maybe we'll never get back.

◦And that's exactly when they were teleported back.

◦The ground shook, and water sprayed from the ground, a wave of sea water was traveling away from the shore from the impact of a piece of land returning, this reveals a big part of beach city's beach which is usually concealed by the sea, there was broken parts of the temple statue, large rocks, and flopping fish.

◦After a few seconds a even larger wave than the one that left the shore was coming back, it was approaching fast, reclaiming the sea floor which is it's birthright.

◦Pearl: is that a-

◦Garnet: yes.

◦Pearl: eerrrrck, i hate drinking, especially since amethyst tricked me to drink sea water.

◦Both of them did very little to avoid the tsunami, they couldn't go around it, the couldn't go under it, they couldn't go above it, so they had to go through it.

◦Garnet stood strong, while Pearl slumped over, regretting her life choices leading up to this point, the rebellion, the battles, getting a spear as her weapon instead of a sword, not asking rose out, getting tricked by amethyst to drink sea water, not killing greg when she had the chance, not stoping rose turning into Steven, not talking to bismuth more, not telling Steven about regeneration before he got traumatised, coming to America, not getting involved with some of those human wars, not getting to know rose better.

◦'Maybe it's not too late if i poof myself I won't get any in my mouth'

◦Before she could get her spear out the wave consumed both gems, despite their strength they were swept off their feet, and the force of the wave got a little brine water into pearls mouth, this made her panic and opened her mouth to get it out, of course the led the way for more sea water.

◦As they got to the surface of the water pearl was coughing and yanking, as she didn't drink her body couldn't create saliva, so she couldn't spit out the water, leaving her to balance out her coughing and her swimming to keep her above the surface, that didn't end well as she fell back under the surface and as she was coughing that just let in more water.

◦The portal leading out of the slave ship formed on top of brooding hill, over looking beach city from a distance.

◦Before the tsunami happened lars and Sadie had disappeared, they were the first to go through the portal, but when others went through they were nowhere to be seen, but the search was interrupted by beach city returning.

◦A rain storm had started, rick said it was because of some temporary disturbance because of the teleportation of a entire town before gob ack through the portal to pilot his ship back from the slaver ship, of course in much more vulgar words.

◦Steven looked in happiness then horror as he saw beach city returned then destroyed before his very eyes.

◦Steven: um, I'll get lapis.

◦Steven made his way into the portal leaving the entirety of the inhabitants of beach city to react how they wished.

◦As Steven entered the portal her saw lapis, rick, amethyst and peridot trying to figure out how to get the ship out of the hall way, the hull breach was too small because of pieces of metal pointing in their direction from the breach, even if it wasn't a shield was covering the hole.

◦Steven: um lapis can I borrow you for a second?

◦Lapis: oh yeah sure Steven.

◦As they went though the portal lapis saw beach city, with a lot less buildings, but the destruction wasn't too bad as the cliff took the brunt of the force, the arm where the washing machine was had broken off, but not much more damage had taken place.

◦Steven: lapis if you would be so kind.

◦Steven intercalated to beach city.

◦Lapis: of course kind sir.

◦Lapis took Steven and flew down to the ruin, they found garnet standing over pearl who was in the fetal position.

◦Garnet: pearl it's not that bad.

◦Pearl looked like she was going to cry.

◦Steven: are you ok pearl?

◦Pearl: it's ok Steven, i just want to be left alone for a while.

◦Everyone did what she requested, then Steven looked at lapis, lapis looked back, it took a while for her to figure out what he wanted.

◦Lapis: oh right.

◦Lapis raised her hands and all the water pools puddles and water that had soaked the carpets and computers, but not the water inside pearl she didn't want to bother her, she raised it all up into a cluster, the rain didn't touch them as it was going into the cluster of water, a couple fish were left behind flopping some water tentacles picked them up.

◦She tossed the water into the sea, the rain fell on them again.

◦Everyone made their way down to beach city slowly.

◦Steven: I guess we need to start repairing.

◦Suddenly a blue aura enveloped everything in beach city, then the entire town started reforming, after a small amount of time the entire town was back to normal, the blue aura recited to reveal onion holding aqua marines wand.

◦Steven: oh, hi onion, thanks i guess, so this is where you've been?

◦Onion nodded, Steven was a little freaked out.

◦Garnet walked over to onion and crouched to his level.

◦Garnet: excuse me, i need that wand, it's to dangerous to be in a child's hands.

◦She extended her hand.

◦Onion shook his head.

◦Garnet: please.

◦Onion shook his head.

◦Garnet: please?

◦Onion shook his head, sweat started to form on garnets head.

◦Garnet: please?

◦Onion shook his head, Steven walked over, onion nodded and passed it over to Steven.

◦Garnet stood up straight, looking indifferent, Steven passed the wand to her.

◦Garnet: thank you Steven, you've been a great help, and you... onion.

◦Lapis walked over to them.

◦Garnet: and you lapis.

◦Lapis smiled, Pearl groaned loudly.

◦Garnet: and you pearl... where's amethyst?

◦Steven: up on that hill, through the green portal.

◦Garnet walked off to congratulate amethyst, and then after peridot, then Rick and Morty.

◦She was soon replaced by another overly muscled woman, Steven recognised her as Sadies mom Barbara.

◦Steven remembered when he first when though the portal that when they realised Sadie and lars had disappeared Barbara ran down to beach city, or rather where beach city used to be, to see if they wandered off down there.

◦She ran up to the gathered, breathing heavy from what seemed a very long run down the hill.

◦Barbara: S-Steven, have you seen Sadie? She and lars disappeared.

◦Steven: yes we were searching for them, until beach city got flooded, did you see beach city's back.

◦Barbara: (heavy breathing) yes Steven i (more heavy breathing) I noticed.

◦Steven: maybe they're around here, let's split up and look for them, I'll go with onion, lapis you can look from above, Barbara you can go with pearl.

◦Steven looked back at pearl, she was still quivering, he looked back at Barbara she looked like she was almost having asthma attack.

◦Steven: umm, you two can have a little rest if you want, but after can you pair?

◦Barbara bent over, holding onto her knees, gave Steven a thumbs up, lapis flys off and steven and onion walk off.

◦Steven: so hows your day been?

◦Lars: but don't you think it's weird, like I'm not alive anymore.

◦Sadie: I don't really want to talk about this right now.

◦Lars and Sadie were limping back into beach city while it was pouring down, the mud was extra thick and squishy, they where a little out of breath.

◦Lars: ok, let's talk about the fact I'm pink, the least manly colour ever, how am I supposed to go to parties now?

◦Sadie: i think your pretty manly...

◦Sadie blushed, so did lars, they couldn't keep eye contact anymore.

◦Lars: d do, do you think it will ware off?

◦Sadie: well if it doesn't I've got plenty of makeup.

◦Lars: ma, MAKEUP?!

◦Sadie smirks, lars frowns.

◦Lapis: THERE THEY ARE!

◦The pair look up to see a blue woman flying at them very fast, before slowing down to land in front of them, they take a defensive stance.

◦Lapis: hi, are you guys, lars and sadie?

◦Lars: depends, who's asking?

◦Lapis looks confused.

◦Lapis: i am?

◦She responded like lars was stupid.

◦Sadie: yes we are.

◦Steven, Barbara, onion and and one of Stevens moms was running up to them.

◦Steven: LARS, SADIE, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?

◦Barbara bear hugs Sadie, squeezing a bit too hard

◦Sadie: kaaa, mom.

◦Barbara: i was so worried about you where have you been?

◦Sadie: hu kaaaa, mom.

◦Barbara: I thought i lost you, just after getting you back.

◦She squeezes harder.

◦Sadie: kaaaahhuuuuuu, mom.

◦Barbara let go with one of her arms, her fore arm had mud all over it, she looked at Sadies back to see it was drenched with mud, sadie was coughing to get some air in her lungs.

◦Barbara: why are you so filthy?

◦She puts her hands under Sadies armpits and holds her out like she was a baby, she had mud on her knees as well.

◦Sadie and lars worriedly look at each other.

◦Sadie: i uuum, i fell over.

◦Barbara narrows her eyes and looks lars up and down, he had mud on his knees as well.

◦Barbara: why do you have mud on you?

◦Lars: i uuuuuuuuuuh... i fell over too...

◦Lars and Sadie blush and start sweating.

◦Sadie:...

◦Barbara:...

◦Lars:...

◦Barbara: well ok then.

◦Barbara put her daughter down quickly and gave her a genuine smile.

◦Barbara: just glad your safe sweetie.

◦End

◦Thank you for reading this chapter, don't forget to give me some criticism please, spelling mistakes too and if you enjoyed please write a comment (i crave attention), I thought I would try writing in in a screenplay version for this chapter, i think i will return to the style of the previous chapter next time.

P.S. Sorry about the split parts, i ran into ultra fucking technical difficulties, at 11 am and I'm I'm just finished at 12:27 am so holy fuck i bent over backwards to get this shit fest out to you guys, so you better be grateful, na I'm just fucking with ya, you can be ungrateful, and sorry about the little dots, just before the split parts problems these fuckers just popped out of the fucking blue, and I couldn't be fuck to delete every, single, one.


End file.
